


Hidden feelings.

by zianourry



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zianourry/pseuds/zianourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Hidden Feelings are brought the day she came,<br/>I've never thought this was possible.<br/>But I understood that because I never felt it,<br/>I thought it didn't excist.' </p><p>'I thought I'd never could love somebody again,<br/>but the day I saw his face everything changed.<br/>I realised that I just hid those feelings,<br/>an loving somebody was possible.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Lily Elizabeth McCan  
Age: sixteen  
Date of birth: third of july  
Hair: long, Brown curls  
Eye colour: green with a slight of grey in it  
Family: Dad called James  
Brother called Max  
Her mother died five months ago  
Some personal information:  
Lily loves to play the piano, but she is a rather bad singer. At least that’s her opinion.  
She was a very kind and open person, everybody loved her social character.  
Yes, I said was. After her mothers dead everything changed. Her father broke and the only thing he still does is working to forget the pain. Her brother started to abuse her sexually. Her life is now one black hole of fear, especially for any male person.

Then one day their father told them he had bought a new house, some where in a small place called Forks. She never thought her life could change because of that decision.

 

Na de verandering van Bella blijven de Cullens zo lang mogelijk in Forks voor Charlie. Ze gaan ergens anders naar school en Carlisle werkt een eind verder op. Toch moeten ze na twintig jaar vertrekken. In de tijd dat ze ergens anders wonen, ontmoet Rosalie de mysterieuze Jason. Hij heeft een tijd het nomade leven geleefd, en besloot op zoek te gaan naar de Cullens. Jason en Rosalie waren op slag verliefd. Ze trouwen en vertrekken naar de Denali clan, waar ze verder leven.   
Zeventig jaar nadat ze uit Forks waren vertrokken, keren ze terug. Ze hebben het huis op orde gemaakt, en leven er nu al een week. Ook is er gebleken dat er niet veel is veranderd. De wolven zijn er nog steeds, ook al zijn ze niet meer allemaal hetzelfde. En de tieners op Forks high school, zijn nog steeds onuitstaanbaar. 

 

Emmett Pov.

Met een geïrriteerde zucht liep ik naar buiten. Het is nu al twintig jaar geleden, toch deed het nog steeds pijn. De dag waarop Rose besloot weg te gaan, en al onze huwelijken te breken spookte door mijn hoofd. We wisten dat wat we voor elkaar voelden geen ware liefde was. De woorden die ze sprak over Jason waren zo vol liefde. Zo wist ik al snel dat we uit elkaar zouden gaan. Soms wou ik dat we Jason niet hadden ontmoet, maar meestal sloeg ik mezelf dan voor het hoofd. Ik gunde Rose haar geluk dus was ik blij voor haar. Ze woonden nu al twintig jaar samen bij de denali clan, en nu was ik de enige vrijgezelle cullen. Niet dat - dat nou zo erg was, maar het knaagde toch een beetje. Ik snapte nu in ieder geval hoe Edward zich had gevoeld. De dagen dat iedereen samen was en jij alleen overbleef, of als iedereen zo klef was als maar kon walgelijk. Ook al was het – het perfecte moment om te irriteren. Snel sprong ik uit de gigantische boom waar ik in zat en concentreerde me op de geuren om me heen. Op dit soort momenten was ik blij dat jagen mijn tweede natuur was. Zo was ik alle rommelige gedachten even kwijt en kon ik me volledig op één ding concentreren.  
Een zoete geur drong mijn neus binnen, en een tevreden gevoel zette zich vast in mijn borstkas. Ik had de grizzly’s gemist, en ik haastte me naar mijn prooi toe. Ik was blij dat we terug in Forks waren.


	2. Sweet dreams are made of this.

‘Emmett, kom je?’ Alice heldere stem deed me opschrikken,en ik gooide het lichaam van de dode beer op de grond. Terwijl ik naar het huis toe rende, schepte ik Alice op die daar stond en gooide haar over mijn schouder. Met een grijns keek ik haar aan ‘mistte je me nu al zusje?’ Boos keek ze terug ‘Emmett zet me nu neer, je weet dat Jazz…’ ‘Hier helemaal geen probleem mee heeft.’  
Ze keek me nog steeds boos aan terwijl ik lachend om me heen keek. Iedereen zat een beetje verspreid, Edward was weer eens op de piano aan het pingelen voor Bella. Terwijl Carlisle, Esmé en Jasper voor de televisie zaten. Ze keken even op toen Alice met haar vuisten op mijn rug begon te meppen, maar deden verder niks. Na tien minuten onbewogen te hebben gestaan keek Edward mijn richting op. ‘Zet haar neer Emmett.’ Kwaad keek ik hem aan, er was helemaal niks meer met hem te beleven. Hij was nog erger dan voor Bella, volgens Jasper hing hij een in de zoveel tijd in een gevoel vol schuld. Edward keek chagerijnig mijn kant op. Toen ik zijn blik zag wiebelde ik even met mijn wenkbrauwen en zei: ‘ Edward je moet zo onderhand toch wel weten dat het niet jouw schuld is dat Bella een bloedzuigend monster is.’ Bij die woorden kromp hij ineen, maar ik ging rustig verder, terwijl Carlisle ons verbaasd aankeek. ‘Het is allemaal James zijn schuld, en daar kun je verder niks aan doen.’ Bella keek Edward aan, en ging bezig met het zoveelste verhaal dat het niet zijn schuld was .Ik draaide me alweer om naar Alice die tijdens mijn woorden al was losgekomen. Ze zat naast Jasper en keek me nog steeds kwaad aan. Met een grote glimlach keek ik terug, al betrok die snel. Mijn gedachten vlogen terug naar school, wat haatte ik dat. We waren er pas een week en ik had er nu alweer genoeg van. Plots werden Alice ogen wazig, en Jaspers ogen keken gealarmeerd in die van mij. Ze hield de keuzes van de Volturi al een tijdje in de gaten voor het geval dat. Toen Alice haar ogen weer helder werden keek ze vrolijk om zich heen. ‘We krijgen een nieuw meisje op school.’

 

Lily pov.  
Angstig keek ik voor me uit, ik voelde nu al vier afschuwelijke uren de blikken van Max op mijn lichaam branden. Sinds mam was overleden had pap zich volledig op zijn baan gestort en hij leek zich niet meer bewust van de personen om zich heen. Max kon elke middag als ik thuis was zijn kansen benutten, en mijn angst en verdriet werden met de middag erger. Terwijl alle herinneringen door mijn hoofd heen schoten waren mijn handen richting mijn rug geschoten. De littekens en wonden deden geen pijn, de mentale pijn was erger. Mijn ogen dwaalden af naar Max zijn gezicht, die keek met een grote grijns terug. Snel wende ik mijn blik af, er trok een rilling door mijn lichaam heen.   
‘Jongens, we zijn er.’ De monotone stem van mijn vader klonk door de auto heen. Dit waren de eerste woorden die hij sprak sinds we in de auto zaten. Het verbaasde me dan ook niks dat zijn stem schor klonk. Mijn ogen richten zich weer op het raampje van de auto en ik zag nog net een wit met groen uitgeslagen bord, waarop stond. Welcome in Forks voorbij schieten.   
Tijdens de auto rit had het droge klimaat plaats gemaakt voor steeds meer groen. Iets waar ik erg blij mee was. Ik had altijd al moeite gehad met de beklemmende hitte van ……… (ik weet niks). . De meest geweldige bron van informatie (het internet) had me dan ook verteld dat het hier voornamelijk regende. Zodat ik 24/7 zou kunnen genieten van de heerlijke geur van regen.   
Toen de motor van de auto ophield met brommen, sprong ik zo snel mogelijk uit de auto. Het huis dat aan de oprit vast zat waar onze auto opstond was niet al te groot, maar gaf een sprookjes idee door de witte muren en het rode dak. Veel tijd om over het uiterlijk te denken gaf ik mezelf verder niet. De kofferbak werd opengedaan en ik pakte snel de twee dozen waar mijn weinige bezittingen in zaten. Ik had het plan al bedacht toen we in de auto zaten. Kamer voorkeuren boeide me niet, ik wou alleen maar een kamerdeur met een slot, dus de eerste de beste kamer met een slot was voor mij.  
Pap had al verteld dat de er maar één slaapkamer op de begane grond was, dus negeerde ik de rest van het huis en liep de trap op. Helemaal aan het eind van de overloop was een deur waar een slot opzat, en toen ik de deur open deed zag ik een klein, maar knus kamertje. Vanaf nu zou dit mijn toevluchtsoord zijn.  
Met een zwaai mikte ik alles op mijn bed, en keek rustig om me heen. De kamer was niet groot, maar ontzettend rustgevend. Tot mijn opluchting hoefde er eigenlijk helemaal niks veranderd te worden. Er stond nog een wit eenpersoonsbed, samen met een grote witte boekenkast. De muren waren in twee verschillende kleuren geschilderd, namelijk beige en een zachte appeltjesgroen. Een witte deur leidde naar een ingebouwde kast (hoe noem je dat, het is geen inloopkast, maar zit wel in de muur ). Zachtjes bedankte ik de mensen die de kamer zo hadden achtergelaten.

 

\----- 2 uur tijdsprong -----------

Tijdens het eten hing er een onaangename stilte, en ik vertrok dan ook zo snel mogelijk terug naar mijn kamer. Mijn kamer had ik al af, en al mijn spullen waren netjes opgeruimd. Ik had mijn bed nog wat opgevrolijkt met een aantal dikke kussens. Iets wat ontzettend comfortabel was op dit soort momenten. Zo had ik de kans om rustig te verdrinken in de talloze fantasie verhalen die zich in mijn boeken bevonden, en de romances te beleven waar ieder meisje van droomde. Mijn boeken waren in de afgelopen tijd mijn leven geworden. Langzaam zakte ik weg in het leven van Elizabeth Bennett, dromend van de liefde die ik nooit zou voelen.  
Net toen Mr. Darcy zijn liefde bekende vloog mijn deur open, daar stond Max die me met een vuile lach aankeek. Mijn gezicht vertrok geen spier, ik wist dat hij daar van zou genieten en dat genot zou ik hem niet schenken. Langzaam liep hij de kamer in en een sadistische grijns trok over zijn gezicht toen hij mijn angst zag. ‘en al voorbereid op de eerste schooldag zusje?’ Zonder op een antwoord te wachten ging hij verder ‘vast een heel spektakel voor je, nou bereid je maar voor want na school wacht er een groter spektakel op je.’ Met die woorden verliet hij mijn slaapkamer. Een diepe angst maakte zich van mij meester en als een zombie liep ik naar de deur om hem op slot te doen.  
Ik kroop ineen onder de zachte warme dekens en probeerde te slapen. Ik wou de pijn die ik morgen zou voelen vergeten. Morgen zou ik wel verder piekeren, het enige wat ik nu wou. Was mezelf verstoppen in de wereld van de dromen.

Zijn amberkleurige ogen keken me aan, en een gevoel van liefde maakte zich van mijn meester. Langzaam legde hij zijn armen om me heen, en we begonnen zwierige rondjes te draaien op de prachtige muziek. Hij keek me aan toen de muziek ophield en boog zich langzaam naar me toe.  
Ik voelde de tintelingen zich verspreiden, toen zijn wang langs de mijne streek. Een frisse wind streek langs mijn oor toen hij begon te praten ‘jij bent….’  
Zuchtend draaide ik me om, dit was al de derde keer dat ik deze droom had. Het begon zo langzamerhand een beetje eng te worden. De jongen was ook nooit goed te zien, het enige wat ik me kon herinneren als ik wakker werd waren zijn amberkleurige ogen. Slapen was nu ook onmogelijk, dan mezelf maar klaarmaken voor school. Zo bleef Max tenminste uit de badkamer.  
Twee uur later zat ik boven in mijn slaapkamer, een boek te lezen terwijl ik wachtte tot pap weg was en Max schreeuwde dat weg konden.   
‘Lily, kom nu hier je hebt nog een kwartier en dan begint de eerste les.’ Een luide stem deed me opschrikken uit mijn gepeins. De wekker was ondertussen al een uur verder, en waarschijnlijk was pap al weg. ‘Ik kom eraan!’ Met een haastige zwaai gooide ik de grijze tas op mijn rug, en vertrok zo snel als ik kon naar de auto. Daar stond Max, hij keek me vrolijk aan en opende met een zwaai de deur van de bijrijderplaats. Een schok trok door me heen, dit was niet goed. Als hij zo enthousiast deed was hij iets van plan dat wist ik zeker. Toch ging ik zitten en een tragische zucht ontsnapte aan mij lippen. Ik miste mijn echte broer.


	3. Light up the world.

De auto startte met een luide grom, en trok met een vaag puf geluidje op. Het was bijna de moeite waard om te lachen, tot dat die hand op mijn been voelde. Zijn hand bewoog in een strelende beweging over mijn bovenbeen richting mijn kruis. Mijn gevoel zei al wat er nu zou komen en het enige wat ik zou kunnen was hopen dat de school erg dicht bij was. Een rilling trok door mijn lichaam heen, en direct voelde ik de mentale pijn. Zijn hand die nu over mijn kruis streelde was iets wat ik niet wou en toch reageerde mijn lichaam er zo op. Elke keer vervloekte ik mezelf weer, ik wou dit niet waarom genoot ik er dan van.   
In het begin had ik nog de kracht om tegen dit alles te protesteren, maar hoe meer ik er tegen inging des te erger het werd. Dus deed ik het enige wat ik kon, zwijgen en hopen dat het snel voorbij was.  
Net toe zijn duim zachtjes op mijn clitoris drukte en ik nog net een kreun kon onderdrukken, zag ik de hekken van de school. Met mijn laatste beetje wilskracht besloot ik dat een vluchtpoging het beste was, wat ik kon doen. Dus gooide ik de deur open, en sprong zo met rugtas en al naar buiten. Een geluk dat de auto nauwelijks vaart had, dus ik lande keurig op mijn beide voeten. Ik keek niet om en rende met een noodvaart naar de ingang van de school. Het eerste wat ik opzocht waren de toiletten, een goed begin van mijn eerste schooldag in Forks.

Emmett Pov.  
We zaten eindelijk met z’n allen in Edward zijn autootje gepropt. Carlisle had gezegd dat we absoluut niet mochten opvallen, dus zaten we in één van de auto’s die hier nog stonden. Een zilveren Volvo, een schamper lachje ontsnapte aan mijn lippen. Alsof we zo niet opvielen, met zijn vijven in een mini autootje gepropt. Hoe komisch, rot ding. Plots klonk er een verontwaardigd geluidje uit de hoek van de bestuurder. ‘Emmett praat niet zo over mijn auto, je weet ook wel dat we geen andere keus hebben.’  
Lachend keek ik hem aan ‘Edward, ik praat niet over je auto ik dacht het, en jij bent de enige die dat hoort.’ Jasper leek het niet te boeien, waarschijnlijk zat hij alleen maar met Alice in zijn hoofd.   
Alsof Alice mijn gedachten had gehoord keek ze op ‘jullie weten wat ik heb gezegd.’ Nu keek ik haar aan ‘natuurlijk Alice, we moeten vrienden met dat nieuwe meisje worden, omdat jij dat wil.’  
Ze knikte enthousiast en begon toen aan Jaspers jasje te plukken. Ik zuchtte, ze was nu al twee dagen geobsedeerd door dat nieuwe meisje. Alleen maar omdat ze haar toekomst niet kon zien, nou misschien maakte ze gewoon geen keuzes. ‘Je weet dat – dat niet mogelijk is Emmett.’ Bella keek Edward verbaasd aan. Ook al moest ze het zo langzamerhand wel gewend zijn dat hij zo vaak op iemand zijn gedachtes reageerde. ‘Luister niet met mijn gedachten mee Eddie, hoe vaak moet ik dat nog zeggen!’  
Toen we eindelijk bij de school waren en ik uit de krappe ruimte was verlost kwam er een onbekende blauwe Audi aangereden. Alice stond direct te stuiteren, en kneep vrolijk in Jasper zijn arm. Die keek liefdevol terug, alsof het niet boeide dat ze op zijn teen sprong.   
Wat we niet hadden verwacht was het feit dat de autodeur met een zwaai open werd gegooid, en dat er plots iemand uit de auto sprong. Een meisje met een bos bruine krullen sprong uit de auto en rende snel de school binnen. Ik lachte, dat was nou eens een entree. Edward keek me stomverbaasd aan en mompelde zachtjes ‘Alice heeft gelijk, er is iets anders aan haar. Ik hoor haar gedachtes namelijk niet helemaal, het enige wat ik kon opvangen was één woord.’   
Nu keek iedereen hem verbaasd aan, en ik wist dat het meisje geen normaal jaar zou krijgen. Want iedereen was nu nieuwsgierig, en dat komt niet goed uit met vampiers.

 

Lily pov.  
Na tien zware minuten van mezelf kalmeren had ik besloten dat het een goed idee was om mijn boeken en rooster op te halen. Iets wat snel geregeld was, en nu een kwartier verder was ik op zoek naar mijn kluisje. Iets wat ik niet kon vinden. Ik hoorde een schel geluid uit de speakers komen, en wist dat ik nu eigenlijk naar een klaslokaal zou moeten zoeken. Iets wat niet zou gaan met de stapel boeken in mijn armen, fijn een eerste schooldag en ik ben al te laat. Een raar kuchje deed me opschrikken uit mijn overpeinzingen, snel wendde ik mijn hoofd in de richting van het geluidje. Ik kon nog net een gil onderdrukken, toen mijn neus bijna iemands anders neus raakte. Twee helder blauwe ogen keken me enthousiast aan, en plots werd mijn hand vast gegrepen. Verbaasd keek ik naar mijn hand die hevig op en neer geschud terwijl de jongen begon te praten ‘Hallo, jij bent vast Elizabeth McCan, ik ben Mike Junior Newton.’ Nog steeds keek ik hem verbaasd aan, maar reageerde wel. ‘Ik heet geen Elizabeth, dat is mijn tweede naam, ik heet Lily.’En met die woorden trok ik mijn hand terug en wou weer weg lopen, op zoek naar de kluisjes. Aan de voetstappen te horen volgde hij me nog steeds, en toen ik naar rechts wou afslaan begon hij weer te praten ‘de kluisjes staan links van je, tegen de muur.’ Snel draaide ik me om richting de kluisjes, maar nu hij wist dat ik naar hem luisterde bleef hij ook praten. Dus het enige wat ik kon doen was luisteren terwijl ik mijn boeken in het kleine kluisje dropte. Toen ik daar was kwam ik tot de conclusie, dat ik nu echt het lokaal moest vinden, ook al had ik geen idee waar ik moest zoeken. Mike keek me even aan en dacht blijkbaar hetzelfde, want hij trok me al pratend mee naar lokaal 45. Toen hij de deur open zwaaide keek iedereen verbaasd op en de lerares keek hem schamper aan ‘zo meneer Newton heeft u eindelijk besloten deze les te bezoeken.’ Hij keek haar vrolijk aan alsof hij het sarcasme niet had gehoord ‘natuurlijk mevrouw, en ik heb ook nog eens iemand mee genomen.’ De ogen van iedereen schoten direct naar mij toe, en een onaangename blos verscheen op mijn wangen. ‘Zo dus jij ben Elizabeth McCan, de nieuwe leerling.’ De lerares keek me even raar aan maar ging toen verder ‘als je zo vriendelijk wil zijn je voor te stellen aan de rest van de klas, dan kunnen we daarna verder met de les.’ De neiging om weg te rennen werd met de seconde sterker, maar toch haalde ik mezelf over om te blijven staan. ‘Ik ben Lily McCan, zestien jaar oud en mijn hobby is piano spelen.’ Dat bleek genoeg te zijn voor de lerares, want ze wees nu naar een lege plaats en zei dat ik kon gaan zitten. Het enige wat ik kon was luisteren, ook al wou ik het niet. Al mijn zenuwen schreeuwde dat ik weg moest, aan de tafel zat namelijk een erg breed geschouderde jongen. Hij had de formaten van één of andere bodybuilder en ik wist dat hij me iets zou aan doen. Elke jongen was zo, zelfs Mike met zijn puppy ogen. Toch ging ik zitten, zo ver mogelijk bij hem vandaan op het puntje van mijn stoel. De les begon, en ik zakte weg in mijn gedachten. Ik moest en zou iets vinden om onder vanmiddag uit te komen, wat het me ook zou kosten.   
Na een aantal minuten had ik een geniaal plan bedacht, ook al zou ik hierdoor geen vrienden maken. Max zou me niet terug kunnen brengen naar huis, als ik straf had. Zo zou ik naar huis moeten lopen, en ik wist dat ik zo de kans had om van huis weg te blijven tot pa terug was. Al deze dingen waren in mijn voordeel, en ik was toch niet van plan vrienden te worden met de jongen naast me.   
Snel verpropte ik een willekeurig a4tje, en gaf de jongen een harde por in zijn ribben. Ik negeerde de pijn in mijn elleboog – jemig wat zou hij eten, ijzer? – en gooide precies op het moment dat de lerares de klas in keek, de prop tegen zijn voorhoofd. De jongen die zich op dat moment had omgedraaid kreeg de prop vol tegen zijn hoofd aan. Toen ik zijn verbaasde blik zag, moest ik bijna de neiging onderdrukken om keihard te gaan lachen. Tot ik zijn ogen zag, twee amberkleurige ogen. Die had ik eerder gezien. Niet in het echt, maar wel in mijn dromen. Geschokt keek ik hem aan, terwijl de lerares tegen ons begon te schreeuwen. Ik keek pas op toen ze me aanraakte ‘aangezien jullie niet van plan te zijn om te gaan luisteren mogen jullie nu vertrekken.’ Toen we beide het klaslokaal uitliepen schreeuwde ze ons nog na ‘en ik zie jullie vanmiddag, zodat jullie gezellig een extra wiskunde uur hebben.’ En dat was waar ik op hoopte.

 

Emmett pov.  
Toen het meisje met Mike binnen stapte, wist ik dat Alice het kon vergeten. Zodra ze genoeg roddels had gehoord bleef ze bij ons uit de buurt. Iets waar ze blij mee zou moeten zijn. Direct gaf ik mezelf een mentale klap, ik moest me er helemaal niet mee bemoeien.   
Ze keek ongemakkelijk om zich heen en stelde zich zo kort mogelijk voor ‘Ik ben Lily McCan, zestien jaar oud en mijn hobby is piano spelen.’ Hm, een Edward type dus, klassieke muziek was zo oubollig ik had er helemaal niks mee. De lerares die haar frustratie blijkbaar op de nieuwe afreageerde keek haar niet eens meer aan, maar wees gewoon richting de plaats naast me. En dat was het moment waarop ik een ware emotie in haar ogen zag, en dat was angst. Maar waarvoor zou ze bang zijn, als ik het al was geweest kon ik niet bedenken waarom. Toen plaatsnam op het puntje van de stoel was het duidelijk, ik hoefde me niet voor te stellen.  
Tijdens de saaie les begon ik ideeën te bedenken, om het volgende level van een game te behalen die ik aan het spelen , en wat plannen te smeden om Edward te irriteren. Één van mijn favoriete bezigheden. Tot ik plots een por in mijn ribben voelde, iets wat ik totaal niet had verwacht. Ik keek verbaasd om naar de plaats naast me, waarop ik werd geraakt door een wit vliegend object. Nu keek ik haar nog verbaasder aan, ze had net een prop papier tegen mijn hoofd gegooid. EEN PROP PAPIER. En langzaam vertrok haar vastberaden gezicht, naar een vertrokken glimlach, alsof ze het maar al te komisch vond. Toen de lerares begon te schreeuwen, bleef ze me aankijken ook al was de lach nu verdwenen, en stond ervoor in de plaats een volledig verbijsterde uitdrukking. En toen werden we eruit gestuurd, iets wat me nog nooit was overkomen. Natuurlijk had ik talloze dingen gedaan, maar ik werd nooit gesnapt. En nu werd ik er gewoon uitgestuurd, zonder dat ik wat had gedaan. Zodra we het klaslokaal uitliepen schreeuwde ze ons nog wat achterna ‘en ik zie jullie vanmiddag, zodat jullie gezellig een extra wiskunde uur hebben.’ Dat deed de emmer overlopen ‘wat was je vredesnaam van plan.’ Mijn stem was net iets luider dan moest, en ik wist dat mijn humeur dit niet zou accepteren. Toch deed ze iets wat ik niet zou verwachten, ze draaide zich om en keek me furieus aan ‘jij zou hetzelfde hebben gedaan als je in mijn situatie zou zitten.’ Sarcastisch keek ik haar aan ‘en in wast voor situatie zit jij dan, want ik kan niks bedenken waarbij ik een prop in een onbekende zijn gezicht zou mikken.’ Bij die woorden veranderde de haar houding, alsof haar dappere ik wegliep. We schrikten beiden op toen de deur van de jongenstoiletten openvloog. Een onbekende jongen liep voorbij en op één of andere manier deed hij iets wat ik niet zag. Toen hij een uit het zicht verdween zag ik een angstige blik in Lily’s ogen en zonder een woord te zeggen rende ze weg.  
Zachtjes schudde ik mijn hoofd, nooit gedacht dat ik iemand zou ontmoeten die nog verwarrender was dan onze Eddie.


	4. They don't care about us.

Ik voel de angst weer terug komen op het moment dat Max langs me loopt. De jongen waarvan ik de naam nog niet weet kijkt me lichtjes kwaad aan, maar ook geamuseerd alsof hij nieuwsgierig was. Zodra Max uit het zicht was, rende ik zo snel mogelijk weg. Alvast opzoek naar het volgende lokaal ook al had ik nog tien minuten. Na een aantal minuten had ik het juiste lokaal gevonden, en wachtte op de leraar. Die had blijkbaar besloten om zich niet aan de tijden te houden, want tegen de tijd dat de tweede bel al was gegaan was hij er nog niet. Iedereen stond in kluitjes te wachten, en plots kreeg Mike me in de smiezen want ik werd mee gesleurd naar het groepje waar hij stond. ‘Eli… Lily dit zijn Matthew, Damon en Mia en Mara de tweeling.’ Op het moment dat hij de tweeling zei keken ze hem dodelijk aan, en ik besloot hem maar te redden door mijn naam ook te vertellen ‘Hoi, ik ben Lily.’ Ze glimlachten vriendelijk terug, ook al leek de lach erg moeilijk te voorschijn te komen bij ‘de tweeling’. Uiteindelijk kwam de leraar toch nog aanzetten, en kwam ik erachter dat dit het vak Scheikunde was  
Het geluk was dat deze leraar geen behoefte had aan een stel –je - even - voor idee, en plaatste hij me direct naast een meisje met korte bruine haren. Toen ze zich enthousiast omdraaide moest ik een schokgolf van emoties tegenhouden, ze had dezelfde amberkleurige ogen. Maar veel tijd om na te denken had ik niet, want blijkbaar was ze niet het stilte type ‘hoi, ik ben Alice Cullen.’ Ik keek vriendelijk terug ‘hoi ik b..’ Maar ze liet me niet uitpraten ‘ik weet wie je bent, iedereen hier weet wie je bent. Wat ik me afvroeg Lily, heb je zin om dit weekend te gaan winkelen.’ Die kwam onverwachts ik kende haar net 2 minuten. Ze keek me vragend aan en het enige wat ik kon doen om niet onbeleefd te lijken was ja zeggen. Dat fleurde haar helemaal op, en de rest van de tijd bleef ze door praten over de winkels, en kleding. Toen de les eindelijk voorbij was, en iedereen zich naar de aula begaf voor de lunchpauze werd ik zonder pardon meegesleurd door Alice. Die bleef stilstaan bij een tafel waar een aantal mensen aan zaten. ‘Lily, dit zijn Bella, Edward, Jasper en Emmett, mijn familie.’ Snel knikte ik naar ze tot ik mijn blik op hem viel. De jongen die dankzij mij een extra uur had, voor Alice verder kon gaan met praten had ik me al uit de voeten gemaakt. Op weg naar buiten, dan maar geen lunch vandaag.   
De rest van de les uren gingen in een waas voorbij, ik zat de rest van de uren opgescheept met Mike, die nog steeds niet door had dat stiltes ook wel eens prettig waren. En ik bereide me voor op het punt waarop ik tegen Max moet zeggen dat ik niet mee terug kon rijden, iets wat me nog meer beangstigde dan die propjes jongen onder ogen komen. (Emmett is omgedoopt tot propjes jongen )  
Toen de bel het einde van de les aankondigde liep ik trillend op mijn benen richting de aula. Daar stond Max op me te wachten. Zodra hij me aan zag komen wou hij al naar de auto lopen, maar hij bleef stilstaan zodra ik zijn naam riep ‘ik kan niet meerijden.’ Deze woorden verlieten mijn mond in een rap tempo, en ik draaide me snel om zodat ik weg kon lopen. ‘En waarom dan wel?’ Zijn hand raakte mijn schouder en ik kromp ineen . ‘Nou’ zijn greep verstevigde zich en ik voelde nagels zich in mijn vlees boren. ‘Ik heb een extra uur.’ Nu grinnikte hij ‘denk maar niet dat je er onderuit komt zusje lief.’ Met die woorden wou hij weg lopen, maar voordat hij een stap had kunnen zetten botste hij tegen iemand op. Het was de propjes jongen, hij keek me eerst verbaasd aan maar blijkbaar moet hij iets in mijn ogen hebben gezien want zijn ogen schoten meteen naar Max. Het enige wat Max deed was schamper terug kijken, blijkbaar was hij niet erg geïntimideerd door het bodybuild uiterlijk van de jongen. ‘En wie ben jij dan wel?’ De propjes jongen trok één wenkbrauw op (Dat wil ik ook kunnen.) en reageerde kalm ‘ik ben Emmett, en wie ben jij om die vraag te stellen?’ Daar wist Max geen antwoord op.

 

Emmett pov.  
Toen de bel van het laatste officiële lesuur ging zuchtte ik even diep. Iedereen had de afgelopen uren zitten te bedenken waarom Lily er zo plots van doorging. Alleen Edward wist van het propjes incident, maar hij hield stilletjes zijn mond, iets waar ik erg blij mee was. Toen ik het richting de aula liep zag ik plots Lily en één of andere jongen staan. Blijkbaar zei ze iets verkeerd, want toen ze zich omdraaide pakte hij haar stevig bij haar schouder beet. Een paar seconde luisterde ik mee naar wat hij zei, maar toen ik haar doodsbange blik zag dacht ik niet meer rationeel na. Snel liep ik in hun richting en net op het moment dat de jongen zich omdraaide stond ik voor hem. Ik keek haar even verbaasd aan, maar toen ik haar grote ogen zag keek ik snel weer naar de jongen. Die had het blijkbaar erg hoog in zijn bol want hij begon direct aanvallend te praten ‘En wie ben jij dan wel?’ Schamper trok ik één wenkbrauw op (*) ‘Ik ben Emmett, en wie ben jij om die vraag te stellen.’ En toen was hij weg, hm raar mannetjes. Ik draaide me nu om naar Lily, die vaagjes naar haar voeten staarde. Zonder er bij na te denken legde ik mijn vingers onder haar kin, en duwde haar gezichtje lichtjes omhoog zodat ik in haar ogen zou kunnen kijken. Ze trilde zachtjes door mijn koude vingers, maar toch haalde ik ze niet weg. Ik wou namelijk weten wat er aan de hand was. ‘Lily wie was dat, en wat moest hij van je.’ Ze draaide haar hoofd niet weg, maar antwoordde ook niet er hing alleen een rare dromerige blik in haar ogen. Na een aantal seconden besloot ik maar eens wat actie te ondernemen. Ik wapperde met mijn hand voor haar ogen langs en knipte een paar keer met vingers. Plots schoot die rare blik weg en ze keek me verbaasd aan. En dat was het punt waarop het mis ging, ze gooide ze zichzelf huilend in mijn armen. Het enige wat ik op dat moment kon denken was: kan Alice me nu alsjeblieft redden, ik weet niet wat ik moet doen, EDWARD LEES MIJN GEDACHTEN en breng Alice hier heen. Maar natuurlijk kon ik dat wel vergeten Ze verschenen alleen op de verkeerde momenten. Dus sloeg ik mijn armen voorzichtig om haar heen en mompelde zachtjes de woorden ‘het komt allemaal wel goed, het komt allemaal wel goed.’ In haar oor, ook al had ik geen idee wat er aan de hand was. Een vreemd gevoel welde in mij op, iets wat ik nog nooit zo sterk had gevoeld. Ik zou er alles aan doen om haar te helpen. 

pov.  
Een rilling trok door me heen toen ik zijn ijskoude vingers tegen mijn huid aanvoelde, er was echt iets mis met die gast zijn innerlijke kachel. Hij keek me onderzoekend aan, en ik werd compleet gehypnotiseerd door zijn blik. Hmm, misschien was het wel de jongen uit mijn dromen, En daar begon een strijd in mijn gedachtes, twee stemmen die het niet met elkaar eens waren. Lily je kent die jongen niet eens, en hij haat je vast omdat je een propje in zijn gezicht hebt gegooid. Nou zo kwaad zag hij er op dit moment niet uit, en zijn uiterlijk was ook absoluut niet verkeerd iets… Plots schrok ik op door een knippende vinger voor mijn gezicht. En toen drong het volle besef tot me door, hoe kon ik ooit nog naar huis gaan Max zou me wat doen. Dat was het moment waarop het mis ging. Snikkend dook ik in de armen van Emmett, iets wat zelfs totaal onverwacht voor mij kwam, ook al was het mijn handeling. Blijkbaar had hij het ook totaal niet verwacht, want ik voelde al zijn spieren verstijven en hij stond zo stil als een standbeeld. Helder nadenken kon ik niet, en mijn spieren reageerde niet meer. Weglopen wou niet meer dus bleef ik snikkend stil staan. Na een aantaal secondes voelde ik zijn armen om me heen, en hij begon sussend in mijn oor te fluisteren. Dit alles werd onderbroken toen er plots een kuchje door de aula heen klonk. Ik keek tegelijk met Emmett op en zag daar de wiskunde lerares staan. Die keek ons eerst met fronsende wenkbrauwen aan, maar toen ze mijn betraande gezicht zag draaide ze zich verward om en liep zo de aula uit. En dat was het punt waarop ik opmerkte hoe ongemakkelijk dit eigenlijk was. En wat ik nou eigenlijk had gedaan, hij zou me vast voor gek verklaren. Ik wist helemaal niks van hem, beter gezegd ik had nog nooit een fatsoenlijk gesprek met hem gehad. Dus deed ik wat mijn hersenen op dat moment zeiden, en dat was wegrennen iets wat altijd werkte. Dat dacht ik ten minste. Hoe kon het dat ik geen angst voelde voor die jongen, ik had gevoel alsof ik hem al langer kende en dat ik hem kon vertrouwen  
Zonder ook maar een woord te zeggen bij de receptie, liep ik naar buiten zo het bos in. Na een aantal minuten kwam ik een omgevallen boomstam tegen waar ik op ging zitten. Nu nog zes uren wachten totdat pap thuis is. Dan zou alles goed komen, in ieder geval dat is wat ik mezelf voor hield.  
Toen ik even om me heen keek, merkte ik op dat ik erg diep het bos in was gelopen. O nee hoe ik kom ik zelfs nog thuis, ik was hier net twee dagen en kende nog niet eens 1 vierkante meter van dit bos. Ik zat vast in dit koude bos, een bos dat naarmate de tijd verstreek ook steeds donkerder werd.  
Dat overkwam mij weer.

Emmett Pov.  
Ik zat nu een half uur verward op de bank, mijn gedachten vlogen verschillende kanten op. Waarom moest ze huilen, en waarom boeide me het eigenlijk? Edward keek me grijnzend aan, hij wist natuurlijk alles al van het voorval, en volgde elke gedachte. ‘Emmett, zal ik het je maar vertellen.’ Kwaad keek ik hem aan ‘wat nu weer Edward.’ Vrolijk keek hij me aan ‘je bent verliefd.’ Iedereen keek hem met open mond aan, want natuurlijk had niemand anders mijn gedachtes kunnen horen. Carlisle die een boek aan het lezen was keek Edward aan ‘waar heb je het over Edward?’ Toen ik uiteindelijk besloot dat ik niks zou kunnen doen om te zorgen dat hij zijn mond hield liep ik naar buiten. Ik zag straks wel wat de rest hun reactie was, maar één ding wist ik zeker. Edward had geen gelijk, ik kon niet verliefd zijn op een mens, en helemaal niet op haar. Toch, toch?  
Ik zuchtte diep en legde mijn hoofd in mijn handen. Waar was de oude grapjes makende Emmett gebleven, ik had genoeg van het serieus zijn. En toch wou ik nog steeds weten waarom ze moest huilen, wat als iemand haar pijn had gedaan. Dat schoot als een schok door me heen, maar ik schudde mijn hoofd. Emmett dat zijn niet jouw zaken, absoluut niet, denk er niet eens aan. Het is maar een meisje waar je nog nooit mee hebt gesproken. Dus het was gewoon niet mogelijk.

Lily pov.  
Ik zwierf nu al twee uur door dit bos heen en nog had ik nog geen uitweg gevonden. Geen snelweg of één of ander huisje, nee alleen maar bomen bedekt met mos. En dat hing me zo langzamerhand de keel uit. Ik zou er alles voor geven om nu naar huis te mogen, ook al kwam ik liever niet bij Max in de buurt. Ik had het namelijk koud, mijn kleding was ondertussen groen van alle vegen en het weer werd er nou niet bepaal beter op. Een zacht gekraak doorboorde de stilte van het bos, een warme stem deed me geschrokken omdraaien.


	5. It's just a dream.

‘Wat zou zo’n lief meisje alleen in dit bos doen?’ Een oudere man met zwarte haren keek me nieuwsgierig aan. ‘Ik ben een beetje verdwaald geloof ik.’ Mijn stem sloeg op de verkeerde punten over wat duidelijk maakte dat ik me onzeker voelde en ik niet wist wat ik van de man moest denken. Ik keek nu recht in zijn ogen, en dat was een schok. Zijn ogen waren dieprood van kleur, en ik wist direct dat dit geen mens was. Elke keer als hij een stap naar voren deed stapte ik een pas naar achter, tot hij plots met een onmenselijk snelheid op me afkwam. Voordat ik me ook maar had kunnen omdraaien stond de man la voor me. Hij keek me rechtstreeks aan, en ik zag hoe zijn ogen langzaam zwart kleurden. Angst kneep mijn keel dicht, en in plaats van dat ik keihard begon te schreeuwen kwam er alleen schor geluidje uit. De man boog zich langzaam naar mijn keel toe en ik voelde zijn adem op mijn huid. Op het moment dat ik zijn puntige hoektanden tegen mijn huid aanvoelde trok er een rilling door me heen. Plots klonk er een enorme knal, en alles om me heen werd zwart.

Op het moment dat ik mijn ogen opende zag ik alles wazig, maar na een paar keer geknipperd te hebben werd alles langzaam duidelijk. Rustig stond ik op en keek verbaasd om me heen. Ik stond midden in een prachtig open veld, omringt door bomen. Ik wist dat ik niet in Forks was, want de zon scheen. ‘Mijn dochter, eindelijk kan ik je zien.’ Verbaasd draaide ik me om, daar stond een vrouw met een prachtige witte jurk aan. De jurk was laaf uitgesneden en achter op haar rug groeiden prachtige bloembladeren. Ze keek me vriendelijk aan, en lachte zachtjes om mijn blik ‘ik ben Rose, je moeder.’  
Nu keek ik haar al helemaal raar aan, mijn moeder was dood en heette absoluut geen Rose. Blijkbaar was het erg overduidelijk wat ik dacht want ze liep zachtjes op me af en zei zachtjes ‘binnenkort wordt het allemaal duidelijk liefje.’ Ze ging met haar handen naar haar nek, en haalde een prachtige ketting te voorschijn. De ketting bestond uit vier verschillende bloemen die aan elkaar vast zaten, in alle vier zat een prachtige dieprode steen. Ze klikte de sluiting los, en bewoog haar handen richting mijn nek. Verstijfd bleef ik staan, en ik voelde hoe ze de ketting om mijn nek deed. ‘Deze ketting zal je helpen bij het voltooien van het proces dat aankomende dinsdag zal beginnen.’ Oké dacht ik bij mezelf droom ik nu of word ik echt gek. De vrouw ging verder met praten ‘Het proces zal drie dagen duren, daarna word alles duidelijk mijn kind, en zal je over al je krachten beschikken.’ Haar hand bewoog langs mijn wang ‘Succes lieverd.’ Het waas alsof er iemand een ruk aan mijn arm gaf en plots was ik weer gehuld in duisternis.

‘Hé, hé!’ Ik voelde hoe er een tik tegen mijn wang aan werd gegeven, en verbaasd opende ik mijn ogen. Ik keek recht tegen een bronskleurig kapsel aan, en mijn hersenen vertelden dat ik dat kapsel al eerder had gezien. Twee amberkleurige ogen keken me bezorgd aan en hij tilde me zachtjes omhoog. Toen ik op mijn benen wou gaan staan, trok er een afschuwelijke pijn door rechter been heen. Snel tilde hij me in zijn armen. Ik was te zeer in shock over wat ik net had meegemaakt en ik keek hem met grote ogen aan. ‘Ik ben Edward Cullen, je bent vandaag nog aan me voorgesteld.’ Ik gaf geen antwoord en bleef hem nog steeds aanstaren. ‘Ik neem je nu mee naar mijn huis, mijn vader Carlisle is een dokter hij zal wel naar je enkel kijken.’ Volgens mij verwachte hij niet eens een antwoord, want hij liep met mij nog steeds in zijn armen weg. Ik had geen idee waar ik naartoe werd gebracht en waar hij überhaupt woonde, maar het boeide me eigenlijk ook niet. Ik trok mijn blik pas van hem weg toen ik in mijn ooghoeken een groot wit gebouw zag. Het was een prachtig huis, dat voor een groot deel bestond uit ramen. Edward deed de deur rustig open, en een man met blond haar keek verbaasd op toen hij binnenstapte. De man zijn blik schoot van mij naar Edward, en Edward beantwoorde de stille vraag. ‘Ik vond haar in het bos, ze was bewusteloos volgens mij is haar rechter enkel zwaar gekneusd en is ze in shock.’ De man knikte ‘Je hebt er goed aangedaan om haar hier te brengen, laten we eerst haar enkel maar eens onderzoeken.’ Ik werd neergelegd op de witte sofa, en de man kwam op me afgelopen. Toen hij zijn hand naar me uitstrekte kromp ik ineen en ik kroop zo ver mogelijk weg in een hoekje. Carlisle leek erg bezorgd om mijn reactie en draaide zich verbaasd richting Edward. Die schudde lichtjes zijn hoofd en ik hoorde hem zachtjes de woorden ‘het is het meisje waar we het overhadden’ fluisteren. Volgens mij was het niet de bedoeling dat ik het hoorde, maar toch ving ik de woorden op. Waarom hadden ze het over mij gehad, en wat was er aan de hand. Mijn ogen opende zich met een schok toen ik dacht aan die rare droom en mijn hand schoot automatisch naar mijn nek. Een geschokt geluidje ontsnapte aan mijn lippen toen ik de ketting voelde. Was het geen droom geweest? Met een gil trok ik mijn been in, toen ik plots een koude hand op mijn enkel voelde. Ik kon de kreun nog maar net onderdrukken toen ik de steken door mijn enkel heen voelde trekken.  
Edward wou net wat zeggen toen de deur open vloog, en ik keek verbaasd op toen er een bekend persoon door de deur opening vloog. 

Emmett Pov.  
Toen ik richting het huis liep hoorde ik plots een gil uit de woonkamer komen. Direct trok ik een sprintje richting het huis, wat zou er aan de hand zijn? Ik gooide deur met een behoorlijk vaart open, en keek snel om me heen. Plots viel mijn blik op het bekende meisje die op de witte sofa lag ‘Lily!’  
Ze keek me angstig aan, en kroop nog verder ineen op de witte bank. Verbaasd gleed mijn blik van Lily naar Edward die samen met Carlisle in de kamer stond ‘wat is er aan de hand, en waarom is ze hier?’Edward keek me aan en zei zachtjes ‘ik vond haar bewusteloos in het bos, en er is iets mis met haar rechterenkel.’ Toen stond hij naast me en boog zich lichtjes naar me toe ‘Ze wil niet dat Carlisle haar aanraakt kan jij niet iets doen.’ Verbaasd keek ik hem aan, waarom ik? ‘Ze vertrouwd jou misschien meer dan ons. Ik liep langzaam naar haar toe en ging op de bank zitten. ‘Lily waarom laat je Carlisle niet naar je enkel kijken?’ Ze schudde zachtjes haar hoofd ‘Ik wil niet dat hij… Ik weet niet of.’ Ze maakte haar zinnen niet af en keek verdrietig voor zich uit. ‘Is het dan goed als ik even naar je enkel kijk?’ Er verscheen een wantrouwige blik in haar ogen, maar toch knikte ze. Zachtjes trok ik haar broekspijp omhoog en wierp een snelle blik op Edward die bevestigde wat ik dacht, waarschijnlijk flink gekneusd. Carlisle kwam aanzetten met druk verband, en zonder het ook maar te vragen trok ik haar schoen uit met haar sok erbij. Snel wikkelde ik het verbandje er om heen. Ik draaide me weer terug naar Lily en keek haar nu vragend aan ’waarom lag je bewusteloos in het bos.’ Ze antwoordde behoorlijk snel ‘ik wil niet naar..’ Daar stopte ze met praten en ze keek treurig naar de grond. Ik keek Edward al niet meer aan, omdat ik wist dat haar gedachten vaag waren maar toch had hij blijkbaar iets opgevangen ‘waarom wil je niet naar huis?’ Ze keek hem geschokt aan, maar antwoordde niet op de vraag ‘ik denk dat ik maar weer eens moet gaan.’ Snel stond ik op ‘ik breng je wel.’

Lily pov.

Ik zat thuis, in mijn slaapkamer. Tijdens de rit terug naar huis was het compleet stil geweest en een ongemakkelijke spanning hing tussen ons in. Gelukkig had was Max niet thuis, dus ik was direct naar mijn kamer toe gerend. Zodra ik eindelijk op bed zat, schoot alles van de afgelopen uren door mijn hersenen heen. Waarom had ik deze ketting, was het geen droom geweest, waarom had die mijn zijn tanden tegen mijn nek aan. En wat deed Edward in vredesnaam zo diep in het bos? Mijn hand gleed automatisch naar mijn nek, en liep voorzichtig over de vormen van de ketting. Toen ik een steentje aanraakte trok er een aangename tinteling door me heen. Die vrouw had het over een proces gehad, maar wat voor proces? En hoe kwam ze erbij dat ze mijn moeder was, mijn moeder was dood. De aanval van die rare man kwam weer in mijn gedachten, wacht eens even. Het waren niet al zijn tanden, het waren alleen zijn hoektanden. Nee, dat kon niet Lily je kijkt echt te veel vampier films. Het is niet mogelijk dat die gast me leeg wou zuigen. Maar zijn ogen waren wel rood, dus het moest wel. Ik wist het zeker, het was een vampier. Maar wat was die knal dan geweest, hij was zomaar achteruit geblazen. En het leek me niet dat – dat iets normaal was voor een sterke vampier.  
De knal van de voordeur deed me opschrikken, Max was thuis. Ik besloot dat het een slim idee was om gewoon te doen alsof ik nog niet thuis was, dus bleef ik zo stil mogelijk op mijn bed zitten. Maar dat ging na een aantal minuten ook vervelen, dus liep ik zo stil mogelijk naar mijn boekenkast en pakte een boek van mijn favoriete serie house of night. Ik was net op de laatste bladzijde van het eerste boek toen het geluid van een auto mijn oren bereikte. Pap was thuis, met een vrolijk sprongetje ging ik naar buiten. De komende uren zou hij me niks kunnen maken, voor nu was dat genoeg. Ik zie morgen wel weer hoe het verder moet.  
‘Hé pap, fijne dag gehad?’ Mijn vader knikte een beetje vaag, en liep gewoon door richting zijn slaapkamer/kantoor in één. Voordat hij de deur dicht deed keek hij me nog even aan ‘maak jij het avondeten klaar.’ Het was nauwelijks een vraag, maar toch knikte ik braaf, dat werd macaroni.

 

3 uur later

Ik draaide me nu al voor tweehonderdste keer om, en zuchtte diep. Ik kon de slaap, maar niet vatten, alles was zo vaag. Ik snapte helemaal niks van alles wat ik had meegemaakt. Uiteindelijk viel ik in slaap met alle vragen nog in mijn hoofd, die nacht droomde ik over hem. Ik wist dat ik me nog nooit zo vertrouwd bij iemand had gevoeld.  
Een kreun deed me ontsnappen aan de prachtige droom wereld, geschokt opende ik mijn ogen en ik keek recht in het gezicht van Max die boven op me lag. Een luide gil klonk door het huis heen, en ik had eerst niet eens door dat ik degen was die gilde totdat Max zijn hand over mijn mond heen legde. ‘Je kunt zo hard gillen als je wilt maar niemand zal je horen, pap is namelijk aan het kijken bij de winkel er is namelijk ingebroken.’ Hij grijnsde naar me en boog zich voorover richting mijn gezicht. ‘Je hebt nu twee keuzes of je werkt mee, of je werkt niet mee en ik verzeker je dat het dan pijn gaat doen.’ Het verstandige deel van mijn hersenen wist dat meewerken het slimste was. Helaas stond het verstandige deel van mijn hersenen nog in een behoorlijke slaapstand dus nam mijn gevoel het over. ‘Jij smerig klootzak ga verdomme van me af, en wel nu meteen!’ Wild begon ik met mijn benen te schoppen en ik wou hem net gaan slaan, toen ik erachter kwam dat ik mijn armen niet kon bewegen. Ik trok mijn arm nog een keer omhoog maar hoorde een harde tik, en mijn arm werd tegengehouden. Hij had mijn handen aan het bed vastgebonden, o verdomme waarom had ik dat niet gemerkt. Mijn benen hadden ondertussen niet stil gelegen, en ik kon een grijns niet onderdrukken toen ik mijn voet vol in zijn kruis plantte. ‘Jij smerige kreng, ik zweer het je dit zal je bezuren.’ Direct pakte hij zijn riem. Ik wist wat er nu zou gebeuren, het was me al eerder overkomen. De eerste paar keer dat het gebeurde had ik me namelijk vaak verzet, en als oplossing daarvoor gebruikte hij zijn riem. En nee het was niet zomaar een standaard stoffen riempje, maar een leren met kleine spikes erop. Ik had daardoor behoorlijk wat littekens op mijn rug, en ik wist dat die nooit volledig zouden wegtrekken. Hij had met één hand mijn benen vast gegrepen en draaide me op mijn buik. Mijn armen lagen nu op een vage manier gekruist, en hij ging boven op mijn benen zitten. Ik kon geen kant meer op. Heel even verwacht ik dat hij mijn oversized t-shirt uit zou trekken, maar ik kwam erachter dat ik alleen mijn slipje nog aan had. Blijkbaar had ik heel erg diep geslapen, want ik had niks door gehad. Automatisch sloot ik mijn ogen, de kans om ook maar een centimeter te bewegen had ik niet dus het enige wat ik kon doen was de pijn en de klap afwachten. Toen de riem eenmaal mijn rug raakte voelde ik de puntjes zich in mijn rug boorden. De tranen stroomden over mijn wangen, maar geluid maakte ik niet, dat wou ik hem niet gunnen. Om te zorgen dat ik geen geluid maakte begon ik in mijn hoofd een liedje te zingen, mijn gevoelens probeerde ik zo goed mogelijk af te sluiten, het zou zo over zijn. Op het moment dat hij stopte was mijn rug gevoelloos. Hij draaide me in één keer om, en mijn rug raakte het matras. Mijn en zijn gewicht zorgde dat de wonden pijnlijk in het matras drukte, en dat was de klap op de vuurpijl. Een pijnlijk geluid klonk over mijn lippen, en Max begon zachtjes te lachen. Zonder ook maar een woord te zeggen trok hij mijn slipje uit en zijn eigen boxer volgde al snel. Op het moment dat hij in me stootte, sloot ik mijn ogen en begon weer stilletjes in mijn hoofd te zingen. Mijn gedachten werden afgeleid toen hij me bij mijn heupen pakte en me mee liet bewegen op zijn bewegingen. Nee Lily sluit jezelf af het komt wel goed het is zo voorbij. Snel begon ik weer aan andere dingen te denken. Misschien kon ik deze week wel opzoek gaan naar iemand die hier pianoles gaf, of aan de muzieklerares vragen of ik de piano op school mocht gebruiken. Ja dat zou een goed idee zijn. Op het moment dat Mac klaarkwam kreunde hij hard, en zonder verder nog woorden aan iets vuil te maken ging hij van me af. Mijn handen werden losgemaakt en hij liep richting de deur. ‘Welterusten zusje.’ En hij deed de deur dicht. Een rilling trok door me heen, niet meer instaat om ook maar iets te doen. Trok de dekens over me heen en kroop in elkaar. Op dat moment begon ik te huilen, zie je wel dat mannen niet te vertrouwen zijn. 

The next day.  
Toen ik wakker werd keek ik verward om me heen, tot plots alles van gisteravond door mijn hoofd heen schoot. ‘Lily je moet zo naar school schiet op!’ De stem van mijn vader klonk door het huis heen. Met een ruk schoot ik omhoog, en de tranen sprongen in mijn ogen toen de open wonden los scheurden van het matras. Ik liep lichtjes duizelig van de pijn naar mijn spiegel en bekeek voor zover dat wou mijn rug. Er liepen grote rode striemen over mijn rug heen, en je kon precies zien waar de puntjes mijn rug hadden geraakt. Overal zag je verschillende bloedvlekken. Toen ik me omdraaide naar mijn bed zag ik dat de lakens ook grote rode vlekken bevatten. Snel liep ik naar mijnbed toe en gooide mijn dekens over de vlekken heen, ik zou het vanavond wel opruimen. Met zachte passen verplaatste ik me naar de badkamer. Ik draaide de deur op slot en begon met het schoonmaken van mijn rug, nadat ik het had ontsmet liep ik weer terug naar mijn kamer. Een verband er omheen leggen deed ik al niet meer, omdat ik wist dat het sneller zou genezen als er lucht bij kon komen. Het enige wat ik moest doen is zorgen dat mijn rug niet al te hardhandig ergens langs schuurde of tegen aanklapte. Dus trok ik een los zittend blouseje aan, samen met een donkerblauwe skinny jeans. Mijn zwarte all stars waren mijn standaard schoenen dus daar hoefde ik niet over na te denken. Ik liet mijn haar gewoon los hangen en liep naar beneden. Daar zat mijn vader slaperig aan tafel en hij schoof de yoghurt naar me toe. Dat was mijn standaard ontbijt. Toen ik het net op had hoorde ik de deur dicht klappen en ik haastte me naar buiten. Daar stond iets verbazingwekkends op me te wachten. In plaats van dat er een blauwe Audi stond, was er een zilvere Volvo op onze oprit. De deur van de auto vloog open en Alice hoofd verscheen uit de deuropening. ‘Lily goedemorgen, ik heb geregeld dat je vandaag met ons meerijd want je gaat vanmiddag samen met mij winkelen.’ Verbaasd keek ik haar aan, was ik het dan vergeten? Een bulderende lach klonk vanuit de auto ‘Alice je hebt het niet eens gevraagd, hoe kan zij dat nou weer weten.’ Alice keek hem even geïrriteerd aan ‘nou ja bij deze dan, ga je vanmiddag mee winkelen?’ Ik knikte een beetje verdwaasd, niet wetend wat ik moest zeggen. Vanuit de bijrijders stoel klonk een vrolijke stem ‘nou stap je nog in, we moeten namelijk naar school.’ Met kleine pasjes liep ik richting de auto en ging naast Alice zitten. Ik keek even de auto door, achterin zaten Emmett en Alice. Edward zat achter het stuur en naast hem zat dat meisje waarvan ik de naam niet meer wist, hoe heette ze ook alweer. O ja, Bella. De hele weg naar school kletste Alice er vrolijk op los, terwijl Emmett eens om de zoveel seconde moest lachen door Alice haar woorden. Bella en Edward voerden fluisterend een gesprek, en Bella keek zo nu en dan via de spiegel naar mij iets wat me een erg ongemakkelijk gevoel gaf. Beschaamd keek ik naar mijn handen terwijl ik me afvroeg wat ik hier in vredesnaam deed, en waarom ik met Alice had ingestemd. ‘We zijn er!’ De stem van Edward deed me opschrikken uit mijn gepeins en ik keek even om me heen, we stonden op het schoolplein. Snel stapte ik uit de auto, en ik liep voorzichtig naar Edward, al bleef ik wel op een behoorlijk afstand staan. ‘Bedankt voor het brengen.’ Hij glimlachte vriendelijk ‘geen dank.’ En hij pakte de hand van Bella en ze liepen samen het schoolgebouw in. Plots gaf iemand een zachte klap op mijn rug ‘kom we gaan naar de les.’ Hoe zacht de klap ook was ik kromp ineen van de pijn. Ik knikte snel en Emmett keek me verbaasd aan toen ik voor hem uit naar de school toe liep. Hij kwam snel achter me aan en versperde me de doorgang ‘wat is er met je rug?’ Ik keek hem fel aan ‘dat gaat jou helemaal niks aan.’ Direct besefte ik me wat ik had gedaan en ik tilde snel mijn handen op voor mijn gezicht terwijl ik de klap afwachtte. Na een aantal seconden gewacht te hebben, haalde ik verbaasd mijn handen weg. Emmett keek me verward aan, maar zag er nou niet bepaald kwaad uit. Ik besloot dat het maar beter was als ik nu snel naar de les vertrok dus liep ik langs hem heen richting het lokaal, ik vroeg me af wat hij nu dacht. Waarschijnlijk besloot hij dat ik niet helemaal honderd procent was.


	6. Begging.

De dag schoot een beetje wazig voorbij, Mike kletste behoorlijk wat af. En de momenten dat ik niet naast hem zat bleef het – het hele lesuur stil. Daar was ik erg blij mee, omdat mijn gedachten genoeg ruimte in beslag namen. Tijdens de pauzes zat ik alleen met mijn mp3 aan, onopvallend bestuurde ik de mensen in de kantine. Toen mijn blik langs de tafel van de Cullens gleed, viel het me plots op dat ze er allemaal ontzettend bleek uitzagen. Ik vroeg me af hoe het kon dat ze dezelfde oogkleur hadden terwijl ze geen echte familie van elkaar waren. Ik wist namelijk dat Jasper en Bella Hale als achternaam hadden en de rest Cullen. Sowieso Carlisle was veel te jong voor kinderen, mijn blik bleef verbaasd bij hun tafel hangen. Iedereen zat doodstil aan de tafel en hun eten stond er onaangeraakt bij.  
Plots schoot het beeld van de rode ogen over mijn netvlies, zouden ze? Nee dat kon niet hun ogen waren niet rood. De rest van de dag dacht ik er niet meer over na, en aan het eind van de dag bouwden de zenuwen zich steeds meer op. Ik wist niet zeker of ik wel mee wou naar het huis van de Cullens, iedereen zou me daar vast voor gek verklaren door mijn gedrag van gister. Normaal zou me dat niet zoveel uitmaken, maar ik voelde me niet prettig bij het idee dat Emmett zo over me dacht. Waarom wist ik niet, nou ja ik wou het niet weten. ‘Lily kom je, we gaan.’ Alice stem klonk luid en vrolijk in de stilte die zich over de parkeerplaats had genesteld. Snel liep ik naar de Volvo toe, en plofte naast Emmett op de bank neer. Iedereen zat weer in de auto, op Bella na. Ze had een extra uur en zou samen met Jasper terug gaan met de motor. Uit de autoradio klonk prachtige piano muziek, en ik neuriede zachtjes mee. Edward keek me even verbaasd aan via de spiegel, maar lachte toen zachtjes. Toen ik om me heen keek zag ik dat Emmett om de zoveel seconde een kwade blik op de radio wierp, iets wat er heel erg vaag uit zag. Hoe ongemakkelijk de situatie op dit moment ook was ik kon het niet laten om te lachen. Dat was het moment dat Emmett zich met een ruk omdraaide, en me argwanend aankeek. Toen hield ik het al helemaal niet meer, de tranen liepen over mijn wangen, en een hysterische snik kwam over mijn lippen. Na twee minuten non stop gelachen te hebben, kan ik pas weer een beetje praten en ik kijk verontschuldigend naar Emmett. ‘Ik kan er ook niks aan doen, de manier waarop je naar die radio keek.’ Het klinkt een beetje raar door de giechel in mijn stem, en ik kan er niks aan doen ik begin weer te lachen. Blijkbaar ziet Emmett de humor er ook wel van in, want hij begint bulderend te lachen. Mijn lach verdween direct en ik keek hem met grote ogen aan. Langzaam stopte hij met lachen en keek me verward aan ‘wat?’ Ik keek hem nog steeds aan ‘het klonk alsof er een beer aan het stikken was.’ En dat was het moment waarop Alice en Edward begonnen te lachen. Het gelach van Alice klonk als rinkelende belletjes, en plots schoot de gedachte die ik die middag had gehad weer door mijn hoofd. Zouden ze dan toch, nee Lily je word gewoon zwaar paranoia het is niet mogelijk.  
De vorige keer had ik nou niet echt op het huis gelet, maar mijn mond viel letterlijk open toen ik het zag. Het gebouw was op een prachtige locatie gebouwd, en de architect zou werkelijk een prijs moeten krijgen voor dit geweldige werk. Edward grinnikte even om mijn gezicht, terwijl ik werd meegesleurd door Alice. In de woonkamer zaten Carlisle en een knappe vrouw met lang bruin haar. Vrolijk liep ze op me af, en ze keek me vriendelijk aan ‘ik ben Esmé de vrouw van Carlisle.’ Ze leek me ontzettend aardig en zorgzaam ‘ik ben Lily.’ Op het moment dat ze weer terug liep richting de bank keek ik verwonderd om me heen. Het uiterlijk van de woonkamer was net zoals de buitenkant van het huis. Alles was in lichte kleuren geschilderd, en mijn blik viel dan ook direct op één van de weinige donkere dingen in de kamer, een prachtige zwarte vleugel. Blijkbaar zagen ze me kijken, want Edward keek me vragend aan. Ik werd langzaam rood ‘zou, zou ik eens mogen spelen?’ Het kwam er een beetje verlegen uit, maar dat werd meteen weggevaagd door Emmett die me enthousiast aankeek. ‘Natuurlijk ga je gang!’ Edward keek een beetje twijfelend, maar knikte wel. Langzaam liep ik op de vleugel af, en ik plaatste me op het bijpassende zwarte krukje. Mijn vingers gleden langzaam over de toetsen, en af en toe sloeg ik een toon aan. De piano klonk volledig zuiver, en langzaam begon ik te spelen.   
KLIKKLIKKLIK  
Toen het nummer voorbij was keek ik gelukzalig op, het was zo lang geleden dat ik had gespeeld en ik had het werkelijk gemist. Zachtjes werd er geklapt, en ik keek verbaasd naar de rest die om me heen stond. Alice trok me vrolijk omhoog en zei lachend ‘je bent echt goed!’ Blozend nam ik het compliment in ontvangst, en glimlachte lichtjes. Emmett keek me grijnzend aan, maar fluisterde toen zachtjes iets in Alice haar oor. Ik keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan, wat hij ook van plan was het voorspelde absoluut niet veel goeds. Op één of andere manier leek Edward precies te weten wat Emmett van plan was, want hij keek hem waarschuwend aan en schudde lichtjes zijn hoofd. Blijkbaar kon het hem niet veel schelen, en hij draaide zich om richting de sofa waar Carlisle en Esmé op zaten. ‘Carlisle?’ Emmett keek hem met puppy oogjes aan ‘zou jij toevallig even naar Lily haar rug willen kijken, ik denk dat ze door gister er wat aan over heeft gehouden.’ En daar was de paniek, heel, heel erg langzaam schuifelde ik achteruit. En terwijl Carlisle ja knikte was ik al in een noodvaart op weg naar de voordeur. Alice had dit blijkbaar voorzien, want ik werd bij mijn shirt gepakt en terug gesleept naar de woonkamer ‘er is helemaal niks aan de hand, ik heb nergens last van, het is helemaal niet nodig.’ Emmett keek me sarcastisch aan ‘als er niks aan de hand is, maakt het toch ook niet uit of Carlisle even naar je rug kijkt.’ O damn daar had hij een punt, en mijn smoesjes waren op. Dus het enige wat ik kon proberen, was uit Alice haar greep loskomen wat blijkbaar niet echt wou. Net toen ik me in een vage bocht had gedraaid om Alice haar greep los te maken trok ze de achterkant van mijn shirt omhoog. Een schrik geluidje ontsnapte uit haar keel, en Edward keek me geshockeerd aan. Iets wat ik niet snapte, want de enige die wat kon zien was Alice de rest stond namelijk aan de verkeerde kant. Iedereen keek Alice dan ook verbaasd aan terwijl Emmett al naar de andere kant liep. ‘Wat is er nou…’ Op het moment dat hij mijn rug zag veranderde zijn uitdrukking ‘wat is er met jou gebeurd?’

Ik knipperde een paar keer raar met mijn oogleden, en opende mijn mond om hem daarna weer te sluiten. Hoe ging ik me hier in vredesnaam uitpraten, ik wist echt helemaal niks. Misschien kon ik gewoon de waarheid vertellen, nee ik wou niet dat ze last hadden van mijn problemen. Wegrennen zou dit keer geen optie zijn, want Alice had me nog steeds beet. Dan maar flauwvallen en zorgen dat ze me hier weg lieten. Arg, dat zou ook niet werken Carlisle was verdorie een dokter. Dus schudde ik langzaam mijn hoofd en glimlachte voorzichtig ‘niks aan de hand, wat kleine wondjes.’ Ik keek Alice gemaakt vrolijk aan ‘zouden wij niet gaan shoppen?’ Blijkbaar had niemand die reactie verwacht, want ze keken me allemaal aan alsof ze spook zagen vliegen. Carlisle die nog op de bank zat stond snel op en keek langs Emmett heen naar mijn rug. Zijn ogen verwijdde zich lichtjes, en toen pakte hij me stevig bij de schouders beet. ‘Lily je vertelt me nu wie dit gedaan heeft.’ Verdomme hoe kon hij nou weten dat ik niet gewoon gevallen was. ‘Niemand heeft ook maar iets gedaan, gewoon een klein ongelukje.’ Ik werd door iedereen streng aangekeken, en ik keek schaapachtig terug ‘als jullie me excuseren ik ga naar huis.’ Edward keek me bezorgd aan, en langzaam voelde ik zijn hand op mijn schouder ‘weet je zeker..’ Snel kapte ik zijn woorden af ‘Ja.’ Als ze zich nu nog bezorgder gingen gedragen dan zou ik gaan huilen en dat was absoluut niet de bedoeling. Zonder nog een woord te zeggen liep ik naar buiten, en plaatste me in de zilvere Volvo. Blijkbaar deed Edward dit met grote tegenzin, maar hij bracht me toch naar huis. Ik zwaaide nog even toen ik uitstapte en liep toen snel naar binnen, waar me de grootste schrik van mijn leven stond te wachten. Hij keek me grijnzend aan en pakte mijn hand beet ‘zo zusje, zullen we nu eens rustig de tijd nemen.’ Hij trok me mee naar boven, en hoe ik erg ik ook tegen werkte zijn greep was sterker. Dit was iets wat ik op dit moment niet zou kunnen verdragen, ik zat door wat er die middag was gebeurt al in een emotionele bui en het zou nog moeilijker zijn om mijn gedachten weg te laten varen. Hij trok me mee richting mijn eigen kamer, iets wat me nog beroerder deed voelen. Ik haatte de herinneringen die ik nu zou krijgen als ik op mijn bed zat, waarom niet zijn kamer. Zijn stem en ogen dwongen me om mijn schoenen los te knopen, en daarna scheurde hij zonder moeite de knopen van mijn blouseje los. Mijn skinny volgde snel, en een gevoel van schaamte en discomfort nestelde zich in mijn botten. Binnen een paar seconden vloog zijn kleding door de kamer heen, en op het moment dat ik achterover op het bed werd geduwd ging het mis. Ik werkte dit keer niet tegen, en reageerde ook niet meer automatisch op zijn bevelen. Het leek wel alsof ik compleet verlamd was. Op het moment dat zijn tong langs mijn borsten gleed, en hij mijn beha uitrok reageerde ik niet. Zelfs op het moment dat mijn slipje verdween gaf ik geen kik, het enige wat ik kon was liggen en doelloos voor me uit staren. Max leek zich er nog meer aan te storen dan wanneer ik tegen werkte, want hij keek me woest aan. ‘Jij stomme slet als je nu niet iets gaat doen dan.’ Met een sinister lachje haalde hij iets te voorschijn uit zijn broekzak en mijn adem stokte in mijn keel. Ik wist dat het pijn zou gaan doen, en op het moment dat hij zijn boxer uitrok en in één keer in me stootte verschenen er tranen in mijn ogen, ‘Dacht je dat, dat al pijn deed.’ Hij ging rustig door met stoten, en ik voelde het lemmet van ’t mes langs mijn boven lichaam glijden. Een gruwelijke pijn nam van me bezit op het moment dat het door mijn vlees heen sneed. Een bloedende wond liep van mijn boven lichaam tot vlak langs mijn kruis op mijn bovenbeen. Een scherpe pang deed me opkijken, en Max keek woest om zich heen ‘Wel go…’ Een flits en hij knalde met een rotvaart tegen de muur. Met grote ogen keek ik toe, en plots stond hij voor me. Angstig keek ik hem aan, en ik krulde mezelf veilig op tot een bolletje. Ik wilde niet dat hij me zo zag, niet laten zien hoe zwak ik eigenlijk was. Op het moment dat ik een korte blik om me heen wierp zag ik meerdere mensen in de kamer staan. Emmett keek met een woedende blik naar Max die knock out op de vloer lag en wierp af en toe een bezorgde blik op me, terwijl Edward even bezorgd een blik op me wierp. Jasper stond ook in de kamer, en op het moment dat ik zijn ogen zag besefte ik het, ik was absoluut niet paranoia. En dat was het moment waarop ik mijn bewustzijn verloor, mijn gedachten ver terug getrokken in de zwarte oneindigheid.

Emmett pov.

Op het moment dat Edward terug keerde was ik al lichtjes in paniek. Wie zou het gedaan hebben, zou hij iets weten moesten we niet iets doen! Jasper stapte bijna tegelijk met hem naar binnen, en leek erg verbaasd over mijn humeur. Hij draaide zich om naar Alice en pakte haar arm voorzichtig beet ‘wat is er aan de hand Alice.’ Ze trok hem voorzichtig mee naar de hoek van de kamer en begon zachtjes tegen hem te praten. Ik had me al van Edward afgewend en keek hoop vol naar Edward die alleen zachtjes zijn hoofd schudde ‘ik heb niks gehoord Emmett.’ Ik keek hem kwaad aan, kwam die stomme gave eindelijk van pas werkte die niet. ‘Maar Emmett we weten in ieder geval één ding het is iemand bij haar thuis.’ Het incident van gister schoot mijn hoofd weer te binnen en ik keek hem enthousiast aan ‘dan gaan we nu naar haar huis.’ Ik draaide me snel om en liep richting de deur ‘Jasper, Edward jullie gaan nu mee.’ Blijkbaar leefden ze toch nog een beetje mee want ze liepen braaf achter me aan, ik vroeg me af of dit vaker zou werken, het kwam namelijk erg van pas. Edward keek me argwanend aan ‘denk er niet eens aan Emmett.’ Al snel verscheen het huis van Lily in het zicht, en ik wou al naar een raam toe lopen tot Edward me plots tegen hield ‘luister eens.’ Ik bleef stil staan en luisterde gespannen, het enige wat ik hoorde was… Nee dit meen je niet! Niet verder nadenkend liep ik naar een willekeurig raam en trok me met een onmenselijk kracht omhoog [onmenselijk nee ECHT.] Wat ik daar zag was niet te bevatten, zonder ook maar een blik op Edward te werpen trapte ik met volle kracht het raam in en sleurde die gast weg vol tegen de muur aan. Op het moment dat ik besloot dat ik hem volledig in mekaar ging trappen werd ik tegen gehouden door Edward. Snel wierp ik bezorgd een blik op Lily en ik zag hoe ze trillend in elkaar kroop. Nu de adrenaline rush over was rook ik plots die heerlijke zoete geur die zich door de kamer verspreidde. Het enige wat ik kon denken was hoe graag ik die geur zou willen proeven en ik liep langzaam naar haar toe. Tot ik in één keer bij zinnen kwam, en toen werd het me duidelijk Jasper was ook in deze kamer. Ik draaide me snel om en zag hoe Jasper zijn ogen zwart verkleurden. Een zacht plofje deed me alweer omdraaien en ik zag aan het bewegingloze lichaam daad Lily buiten bewustzijn was. Mijn reacties volgde zich daarna pijlsnel op ‘Edward haal Jasper hier weg, maar breng hem niet naar huis ik breng haar naar Carlisle!’ Edward pakte Jasper stevig beet, maar draaide zich nog even bezorgd om ‘red je dat?’ Ik knikte en keek dapperder dan ik me voelde, en toen waren ze weg. Ik wou Lily al optillen, maar besefte me plots dat ik geen tijd had om na te denken. Snel tilde ik haar op en ging in fullspeed richting huize Cullen. Esmé en Carlisle keken verdwaasd op toen ik aankwam zetten, maar Carlisle reageerde direct. Snel nam hij haar mee richting de behandelkamer, en hij zou de deur achter zich sluiten maar ik hield hem tegen. ‘Ik ga mee naar binnen.’ Hij keek me bedeesd aan ‘je hebt goed gehandeld mijn zoon, maar weet je zeker dat je dit aankan.’ Ik knikte en liep direct mee naar binnen, ik kon haar niet alleen laten niet nu.  
Carlisle legde haar voorzichtig neer, en ik voelde me ongemakkelijk in haar plaats wat moest ze wel niet denken als ze wakker zou worden. Alice moest dit ook bedacht hebben, want ze mikte snel een bundeltje kleding naar binnen. Ik ving het handig op, en wachtte tot Carlisle klaar was met de wonde op haar bovenlichaam. Snel trok ik het ruime shirt over haar lichaam heen, en… Wacht eens even, waarom had Alice in vredesnaam mijn shirt gepakt. Carlisle bleef halverwege het schoonmaken van de wond stil hangen in zijn beweging, hij keek me verdrietig aan ‘is dat wat ik denk dat het is?’ Ik knikte zachtjes. Hij keek me vragend aan ‘wie?’ Een kwade blik kwam te voorschijn, en bijna nam het donkere gevoel me over om terug te rennen en die Max keihard in mekaar te slaan en dan langzaam maar dodelijke te martelen. Maar ik trok mezelf weer bij elkaar, ik zou het niet doen voor Lily. ‘Haar broer.’ De geschokte blik was duidelijk te zien, maar hij stelde geen vragen meer. Toen alles verbonden was trok ik haar een boxer aan die bijna op een korte broek leek aan. Zucht, Alice had zoveel kleding dus waarom pakt ze dan mijn kleding. Ik voelde me niet eens beschaamd in deze situatie, ze had me nodig dus zou ik haar helpen. Een dwingende hand rustte op mijn schouder en Carlisle duwde me richting de deur ‘gezien de omstandigheden is het beter als er geen man in de buurt is. Ik gaf met tegenzin toe, en ik keek Esmé aan die de hint begreep en direct richting de kamer liep.   
Ondertussen waren Edward en Jasper ook terug, en Jasper keek me beschaamd aan. Rustig glimlachte ik naar hem ’het is niet jouw schuld Jasper, je hebt je best gedaan en zelfs ik had er moeite mee.’ Hij knikte lichtjes en ik wou net gaan zitten, tot er plots een ijselijke gil door het huis heen klonk. Geschrokken sprong ik omhoog ‘wat de…’


	7. Chapter 7

Lily pov.  
Met een ruk schoot ik overeind waarna ik mezelf direct weer liet vallen, Autch dat deed pijn. Ik keek even verdwaasd om me heen, waar was ik? Ik keek even naar mijn lichaam en zag tot mijn verbazing dat ik een gigantisch shirt aan had, en geen beha. Dit volgde ik niet helemaal, of toch. Alle herinnering schoten me weer te binnen, Max had me, en Emmett, Jasper en Edward stonden zo maar in mijn kamer en die ogen. Mijn ogen vlogen open, natuurlijk ik had wel gelijk gehad hoe waren ze anders zo makkelijk mijn kamer binnen gekomen. Een stem deed me opschrikken ‘Hi Lily, je bent weer bij.’ Alice hing boven me, en dat was het punt waarop ik begon te gillen. Het waren vampiers en ze zouden me leeg drinken en dan. Wacht eens even waarom hadden ze dat dan niet eerder gedaan? Een aantal mensen kwamen de kamer binnen stormen, en ze keken me verbaasd aan. Ik keek met grote ogen terug en kroop langzaam achteruit ‘drink me alsjeblieft niet leeg, ik wil nog niet…’ De rest van de zin bleef haken in mijn keel. Een bulderend geluid trok door de kamer, en iedereen keek verbaasd naar Emmett ‘jij denkt dat we je zullen opeten als lunch.’ Hij keek me nog steeds lichtjes gniffelend aan ‘denk je nou serieus dat, hé hoe weet je dat eigenlijk.’ De blikken trokken weer mijn kant op en ik schudde zachtjes mijn hoofd ‘ik heb het gegokt, maar toen ik Jasper zijn ogen zag wist ik het zeker.’ Jasper keek me verontschuldigend aan ‘het spijt me ontzettend Lily.’ Ik knikte lichtjes en draaide me weer terug naar Emmett ‘waarom zouden jullie me niet als lunch gebruiken?’ Carlisle stapte naar voren ‘omdat we alleen op dierenbloed leven, wij drinken niet van mensen.’ Weer knikte ik, wat zou ik nu moeten doen het leek me eerst een goed idee om gillend weg te rennen, maar eigenlijk vertrouwde ik ze wel. Ik keek weer naar beneden en keek direct weer vragend op ‘wat heb ik trouwens aan?’ Emmett begon een beetje ongemakkelijk om zich heen te kijken, en nadat het een tijdje stil was besloot Edward maar te reageren ‘nou je had, zeg maar geen kleding aan en we hadden geen tijd om iets te pakken dus.’ Alice keek me enthousiast aan ‘HET IS EMMETT ZIJN SHIRT.’ Esmé keek een beetje waarschuwend naar Alice, die direct haar mond hield. Mijn wangen werden in een snel tempo roze en ik keek snel naar beneden ‘Ow.’ Carlisle stapte naar voren en keek zijn kinderen streng aan ‘ik wil dat jullie nu even naar de woonkamer gaan, ik moet even met Lily praten. ‘ Voordat iedereen de kamer uitliep keek ik even naar Carlisle ‘zou Emmett mogen blijven?’ Mijn stem had schor en zacht geklonken, maar ik wist dat hij me had gehoord ik bedoel vampiers hadden toch van die super powers. Hij knikte kort, en Emmett die net in de deuropening stond draaide zich direct om en ging naast me staan. Ondanks dat hij een jongen en vampier was, maakte ik me geen zorgen bij hem. Deze familie had me gered, in tegenstelling tot mijn eigen familie. Alleen Carlisle en Emmett stonden in de kamer, en Carlisle keek me bezorgt aan ‘Lily, hoe lang is was dit al bezig?’ De tranen verschenen me in de ogen toen hij zo vaderlijk deed, hoe kon hij zo aardig doen tegen een vreemde. Hij praatte tegen me zoals een vader tegen zijn kind, een gevoel dat ik al een tijd mistte. ‘Ik.. hij, al sinds mijn moeder is gestorven.’ Ik voelde Emmett zijn koude armen om me heen en ik drukte me meer tegen hem aan ‘Ik wil niet weer naar huis, ik weet niet wat hij zal doen en ik…’ Mijn stem haperde en mijn zicht werd wazig door de tranen. Op dat moment voelde ik Emmetts armen strakker om me heen en zijn stem klonk kwaad achter me ‘we laten je niet terug gaan naar dat huis, je blijft mooi hier.’ Zijn stem dulde geen tegenspraak, en Carlisle knikte zachtjes ‘maar Lily je moet de risico’s wel onder ogen zien, als je ook maar een keer valt of wat dan ook ik weet niet of iedereen hier zich zou kunnen inhouden.’ Een beeld van de rode ogen schoot over mijn netvlies heen en ik trilde lichtjes, maar keek wel dapper terug ‘ik heb het er voor over.’ De deur vloog met een klap open en Alice keek me vrolijk aan ‘ik laat je nieuwe kamer zien.’ Voorzichtig stond ik op en liep langzaam naar de deur, Alice liep op hetzelfde tempo mee, ook al stond ze een beetje te hupsen. Dit zou nog eens wat worden.

Lily woont nu al een aantal dagen bij de Cullens, en begint langzaam weer wat op iedereen te vertrouwen. Haar vader heeft niet eens gemerkt dat ze weg was, en het maakte haar ook al niet meer uit. Max ziet ze alleen nog op school, en hij kan haar niks maken omdat Emmett steeds om haar heen hangt. De band tussen Emmett en Lily word ook steeds sterker, ze merkt dat ze hopeloos verliefd op hem is, maar doet haar best om dat te verbergen. Omdat ze denkt dat hij niks in haar ziet, en ze wil geen problemen met de familie. We zijn nu een week verder en het is maandag, de dag waarop het proces zou beginnen, maar zou Lily zich dat nog herinneren?

Met een pijnlijke kreun stond ik op, op het moment dat ik bewoog voelde ik de pijn door mijn rug heen schieten. Voor ik ook nog maar iets had kunnen doen stond Emmett voor me, hij keek me bezorgd aan ‘is alles oké?’ Ik knikte verbaasd ‘hoe, o ja super gehoor ik was het alweer vergeten.’ Hij gniffelde lichtjes en liep alweer naar de deur ‘schiet je op, we moeten zo weer naar school.’   
Zonder te wachten op een reactie te wachten liep hij weer naar beneden ‘en natuurlijk hoeven niet op een antwoord te wachten, want ik kom toch wel.’ Mompelde ik. Ik hoorde ze lachen en ik rolde sarcastisch met mijn ogen, ik haat super vampier powers. Zelfs in mezelf mompelen had geen nut meer, want ze verstonden me altijd. Gelukkig had ik nog enige privacy in mijn gedachten, dat in tegenstelling tot anderen. Was ik even blij dat Edward mijn gedachten niet kon horen. Ik denk trouwens dat ze me allang uit het huis hadden geschopt als ze mijn gedachten hoorden, dan kon ik direct naar het gekkenhuis door mijn rare gedachten kronkels. Snel schoot ik in het rode jurkje dat over een stoel hing en trok snel mijn rode all stars erbij aan. Gelukkig had ik Alice kunnen overtuigen dat het niet slim was om mij hakken te laten dragen, maar jurkjes daar ontkwam ik niet meer aan. Ik liep langzaam naar beneden en keek vrolijk toen ik een beschuitje met aardbeien zag staan, het perfecte ontbijt. Iedereen keek geïnteresseerd toe hoe ik mijn beschuitje weg werkte, dat deze serieus elke ochtend hadden ze dan echt niks te doen. En ik sprong enthousiast op, smekend keek ik naar Jasper en hij wist direct wat ik wou vragen. Edward antwoordde al voor hem ‘nee Lily dat is niet veilig.’ Ik keek hem pruilend en draaide me weer om naar Jasper ‘alsjeblieeeeeft, ik wed dat Alice vandaag graag met de auto wil gaan.’ Alice knikte bij die woorden enthousiast en we keken hem beide smekend aan. Jasper keek even bezorgd, maar zuchtte toen diep ‘voor deze keer.’ ‘Yeeh, kom op dan gaan we!’ Ik sleurde Jasper bijna mee, ook al wist ik dat het onmogelijk was. Eindelijk zou ik mee mogen op de motor, Ja ik had een zwak voor Jasper zijn motor. Hij zette makkelijk de helm op mijn hoofd en gaf me een leren jas aan, verbaasd keek ik naar de jas en Jasper glimlachte even ‘we willen niet dat je iets overkomt.’ Ik glimlachte en trok het dikke warme jack aan, ik werd door Jasper op de motor gezet, en hij kwam brullend tot leven [De motor, niet Jasper]. Genietend keek ik om me heen, het bos was prachtig met die groene gloed, en de bomen glinsterden door het dauw. Het was een dan ook een zware teleurstelling toen we de parkeerplaats op reden, en op het moment dat ik de helm afdeed was het blijkbaar goed van mijn gezicht af te lezen. Jasper keek me lachen aan ‘we gaan ook met de motor terug.’ Dat idee fleurde me meteen op. De Volvo was ondertussen ook al aan komen rijden en ik huppelde er enthousiast naar toe. Mijn tas werd door Emmett de auto uitgeslingerd en ik kon ‘m maar net vastgrijpen. Op het moment dat ik de tas op mijn rug slinger voel ik die afschuwelijke pijn weer, maar ik negeer het zoveel mogelijk. Gelukkig heeft niemand het gezien, alleen Emmett kijkt me een beetje argwanend aan dus glimlach ik breed naar hem. Ze doen al zoveel voor me, ik wil niet dat ze zich meer zorgen over me gaan maken.

De eerste twee lessen waren nou niet echt geweldig, en ik voelde me tijdens het tweede uur al langzaam in slaap sukkelen, tot er plots een heftige pijn door mijn rug heen schoot. Ik schoot overeind en de tranen sprongen in mijn ogen. Het meisje waar ik naast zat keek me verbaasd aan, maar negeerde me toen weer. Op het moment dat er een tweede pijnscheut door mijn rug heen trok, ging ik bijna onderuit, door de duizeligheid die de pijn met zich mee bracht. De leraar keek me verbaasd aan toen ik zonder wat te zeggen op stond en zo snel mogelijk het lokaal uitliep. Ik was blij dat Alice me niet kon zien, want des te meer kans had ik om omgemerkt weg te sluipen zonder dat iemand het merkte. Maar dat plan mislukte, want op het moment dat de pijn terug kwam, viel ik op mijn knieën en kreunde van de pijn. Een jongen die net langs liep kwam op me aflopen en wou me omhoog trekken ‘gaat het wel?’ Ik keek hem kwaad aan ‘laat me met rust!’ De scherpe toon kromp een beetje toen ik de pijn weer voelde, maar de jongen liep beledigd weg. Toen de pijn steeds sneller achter elkaar kwam, zakte ik helemaal neer op de vloer, kon ik nu maar gewoon gaan slapen.  
‘Lily!’ De paniekerige stem van Emmett kwam dichterbij en ik voelde zijn armen rond me. Plots had ik het gevoel dat ik zweefde en met een schok opende ik mijn ogen, ik lag in zijn armen. Hij keek me ontzettend bezorgd aan, en begon ongemerkt steeds sneller naar de schooldeur te lopen, maar toch probeerde hij me op te beuren ‘we moeten je ook altijd redden hé, je word zo langzamerhand een vaste klant.’ Ik grinnikte zachtjes ‘nou zo raak je me…’ Een vaag geluidje ontsnapte uit mijn mond en ik kromde mijn rug. Ik had verdomme nog nooit zoveel pijn gehad. Toen begon het langzaam steeds waziger te worden ‘Lily, lily blijf wakker, blijf…’ En ik was out. Hmm dit moest absoluut geen gewoonte worden. 

Weer stond ik op het prachtige open veld, maar dit keer genoot ik er niet van. Ik keek direct om me heen opzoek naar die vrouw. Toen ik me nog een keer wou omdraaien stond ze voor me. ‘Hallo Lily.’ Ik keek haar aan ‘wat is er met me aan de hand, wat gebeurt er?’ Ze keek me glimlachend aan ‘kijk maar eens naar je rug.’ Snel draaide ik me richting mijn rug, en kwam tot de conclusie dat, naar je rug kijken toch moeilijker was dan ik dacht. Maar daar zag ik het, twee bloembladeren staken uit mij rug als vleugels. Ik bewoog mijn hand er naar toe en streelde er langzaam over heen. Het was net alsof ik mijn eigen huid aanraakte, ik voelde elke beweging. Verwonderd draaide ik me om ‘hoe kan dit?’ Langzaam liep ze op me af ‘je bent van nature een elf, en dat zijn jouw vleugels.’ Ik keek haar raar aan ‘hoe zou ik met zulke dingen moeten vliegen?’ Ze leek dat erg grappig te vinden, maar begon wel met een uitleg. ‘Ze zullen steeds groter worden, als ze volledig gegroeid zijn kun je zo ook intrekken als het moet. Jij hebt als elf de gave om voor de natuur te zorgen, de bomen zullen hun geheimen tegen je fluisteren. De dieren zullen naar je luisteren, en de elementen zullen aan je toe behoren. Het enige waar je voor moet uitkijken is dat je het voor het goede gebruikt, zodra je het voor het kwaad gebruikt zul je langzaam de kant van de demonen op gaan. En dat loopt altijd slecht af. Je grootmoeder was hier voor bestemd, ik was er voor bestemd en nu is het jouw beurt.’ Ik knikte langzaam en een gedachte schoot me te binnen ‘die vampier, heb ik die..?’ ‘Ja het was jouw kracht, op dat moment nog onbewust en niet op volle kracht, maar jij hebt daarvoor gezorgd.’ Ze glimlachte ‘de ketting zal je helpen met je krachten, het zorgt er ook voor dat het proces minder pijnlijk is, dus het doet minder pijn dan bij de meeste feeën.’ Ik lachte wrang, en ik dacht dat dit al pijn deed. ‘Nou mijn dochter het is tijd om terug te gaan.’ Ik keek haar verdrietig aan ‘zie ik je ooit nog terug?’ Ze knikte ‘zodra je krachten volgroeid zijn kun je als je wilt met me communiceren.’ Ze liep langzaam weg maar draaide zich nog één keer om ‘en Lily, die Emmett is een aardige jongen.’ Op het moment dat ze verdween werd ik weer de werkelijkheid in gesmakt, en direct voelde ik de pijn weer, hopelijk duurde dat proces niet al te lang.  
‘Carlisle, ze komt bij!’ De stem van Emmett klonk als zoete honing in mijn oren [ ik kon het niet laten om die woorden te gebruiken]. ‘Rustig Emmett, ik heb niks kunnen dus waarschijnlijk valt het allemaal mee.’ Ik sprong bijna op, en nu ik wist dat het nog meer pijn had kunnen doen negeerde ik de steken gewoon. ‘Emmett is de rest al thuis?’ Hij knikte kort, en direct zette ik een luide stem op ‘ Alice, kun je hier komen met een grote spiegel.’ Ze stond al binnen een paar seconden voor me, maar ik wees dat ze achter me moest staan. Iedereen keek me verbaasd aan, maar ik zat vol spanning binnen een paar secondes zou ik weten of het allemaal echt was. Ik trok mijn shirt aan de achterkant omhoog, en keek verwonderd in de spiegel, ze zaten er echt. De vleugels waren zelfs al groter geworden. Op het moment dat de rest het zag vielen hun monden open ‘Wat is dat!’


	8. Please don't leave me.

Glimlachend liet ik mijn hand langs de vleugels glijden, en ik liet langzaam weer mijn shirt zakken. Ondertussen stond de gehele Cullen familie al in het kamertje, en ze keken me allemaal met grote ogen aan. Carlisle schudde langzaam zijn hoofd ‘zijn dat, ik denk dat, dat zijn Lily.’ Ik knikte voorzichtig ‘Ja, dat zijn mijn vleugels.’ Ze keken me nog steeds ongelovig aan, en ik grinnikte zachtjes blijkbaar was ik iets wat ze nog nooit eerder hadden gezien. Na een tijdje legde ik het hele verhaal uit, en ik glimlachte enthousiast maar ook een beetje bang. Ik wist niet wat er nu zou gebeuren.  
\-- TIJDSPRONG --  
Ik lag nu al bijna twee uur te woelen in mijn bed, maar de slaap wou maar niet komen. Nadat ik alles had verteld, was Carlisle samen met Edward de boeken in gedoken, en ik had de hele middag verdwaasd aan mijn rug zitten voelen. Om me ervan te verzekeren dat het echt was en niet een rare hallucinatie. Zuchtend stond ik op, en keek de kamer rond, in de hoop dat ik iets zag waarmee ik mijn gedachten kon afleiden. Uiteindelijk begon ik in de boekenkast te rommelen, maar toen ik voetstappen hoorde dook ik snel mijn bed in. Ik blies zachtjes mijn adem uit, en deed net alsof ik sliep ik had namelijk geen zin in een gesprek. De deur werd open gedaan en mijn naam klonk door de kamer heen. Ik bleef heel stil liggen, maar toch klonk de stem weer door de kamer ‘Lil, ik weet dat je wakker bent, ik kan je hartslag horen weet je nog.’ Kwaad richtte ik me op, stomme vampier krachten. Blijkbaar wist hij precies wat ik dacht, want die bulderende lach klonk weer door de kamer heen. Wat hield ik toch van die lach, het maakte me vanzelf vrolijk. Hij plofte op mijn bed neer en keek me aan ‘kon je niet slapen?’ Ik schudde mijn hoofd, en zuchtte diep, vanbinnen was ik moe maar ik kon niet inslaap komen. Hij antwoordde niet tot zijn geschokte stem doorklonk ‘Lily, wat is er met die ketting aan de hand.’ Mijn blik gleed naar de ketting, en ik zag hoe één van de vier steentjes glinsterden. Op het moment dat de kleur begon te veranderen, werd de pijn in mijn rug ook erger. Direct kromp ik ineen en Emmett pakte me bezorgd vast ‘wat is er aan de hand.’ Ik keek hem met een grimas aan ‘De verandering, gaat verder.’ Hij knikte zachtjes, en ging toen volledig op mijn bed zitten. Ik voelde hoe zijn armen zich om me heen wikkelden, en ik werd langzaam tegen hem aangetrokken. Zijn handen streelden over mijn bovenarmen, en hij fluisterde zachtjes in mij oor dat het wel goed kwam.   
Op dat moment geloofde ik hem op zijn woord, en door de het gevoel dat zijn huid op de mijne gaf verdween de pijn bijna. Ik wist onderhand wat ik voor hem voelde, maar ik wist ook dat hij niet hetzelfde voelde. Ik was gewoon een simpel meisje, die hopeloos verliefd was op een knappe vampier. Het deed me denken aan een standaard vampier, tiener film. Mijn ogen zakten dicht, terwijl ik in Emmets armen lag. Het prettigste kussen dat je maar kon bedenken.  
Rustig opende ik mijn ogen, en knipperde een paar keer. Ik had mijn ogen dan wel open, maar mijn hersenen registreerden nog niks. Gapend rekte ik mijn uit, en ik wou me nog een keer omdraaien om weer te gaan slapen. Tot twee armen mijn tegen hielden, verbaasd keek ik omhoog en bijna schoot ik het plafond in van schrik. Maar ik werd nog steeds op mijn plaats gehouden door die armen. De herinnering van gisteravond schoot weer te binnen, en ik keek hem verbaasd aan ‘heb jij hier de hele nacht gezeten?’ Hij knikte ‘ik wou je niet wakker maken, en je slaapt heel schattig.’ Die woorden deden me blozen, en verlegen keek ik hem aan ‘bedankt voor gisteravond, het hielp echt.’ Hij glimlachte enthousiast ‘dan zal ik je nog iets veel leukers vertellen, je zit de komende twee dagen aan mij vast terwijl de rest weg is.’ Ik keek hem verward aan. ‘Carlisle moet werken, de rest is naar school en Esmé is bezig met een bouwproject, zij is de architect.’ Ik keek hem vrolijk aan, en porde enthousiast in zijn zij ‘wat gaan we doen vandaag?’ Hij grinnikte ‘volgens mij moet ik je nog inmaken bij het volgende level van need for speed, is het niet?’ Vrolijk keek ik hem aan ‘dan zul jij nu even weg moeten zodat ik me kan omkleden, en dan ga ik je verslaan.’ Op vampiersnelheid liep hij de kamer uit, terwijl ik in de gigantisch kast begon te zoeken naar een shirt met een lage rug. Mijn vleugels waren ondertussen gegroeid en het irriteerde ontzettend als ik een gewoon shirt aanhad. Uiteindelijk kwam ik op een prachtig wit jurkje uit, en ik trok ‘m snel aan. Een simpele zwarte legging zorgde ervoor dat ik niet blauw werd van de kou, en schoenen waren nu nodig dus huppelde ik vrolijk op sokken de trap af. Ik zou Emmett mijn super game krachten laten zien, De rest was al weg, dus pakte ik snel wat cornflakes en liep naar de woonkamer waar Emmett al zat te wachten. Hij keek me hoofdschuddend aan toen ik begon te eten ‘zelfs voor een mens moet dit er walgelijk uit zien.’ Ik stak mijn tong uit en at snel verder, ik wou zoveel mogelijk tijd met Emmett benutten. Na 2 uur non stop tegen Emmett te hebben geracet, had ik er genoeg van. Mijn ogen deden pijn van het beeldscherm en een zachte hoofdpijn kwam opzetten. Ik liet me vermoeid achteruit vallen in de bank. Ik sloot mijn ogen, en zuchtte diep soms was het gewoonte saai om de hele dag binnen te zitten. Ik opende mijn ogen niet toen ik een zachte streling over mijn wang voelde, en een aangename tinteling trok mijn lichaam heen. Ik wist dat het Emmett was en mijn vanbinnen smeekte ik hem om niet te stoppen. En deed hij ook niet, zijn koude hand gleed van mijn wang over mijn voorhoofd langs mijn nek. Mijn ogen opende verschrikt toen ik plots twee koude lippen op de mijne voelde, en ik zag dat Emmetts ogen in de mijnen keken. Hij leek totaal niet oncomfortabel toen hij zich terug trok en ik keek hem met grote ogen aan ‘Jasper vangt zo af en toe vlagen van je gevoelens op, dus ik wist het.’ Ik sloeg mijn ogen neer en keek met rode wangen naar de grond, maar hij duwde mijn hoofd zachtjes omhoog ‘en Lily, ik voel hetzelfde.’ Het leek op dat moment alsof er vuurwerk om me heen vloog, ik had de neiging om mezelf te porren, was ik wel wakker?

Blijkbaar was ik wakker, want op hetzelfde moment begon mijn rug weer onmenselijk pijn te doen. Ik kneep mijn ogen dicht, en probeerde zo goed mogelijk aan iets anders te denken. Emmett had blijbaar door wat er aan de hand want hij hielp me omhoog en pakte me toen bij mijn schouders beet ‘laat eens zien.’ Ik draaide mijn rug naar hem toe, en ik hoorde hem verwonderd naar adem happen ‘wat is er?’ Toen hij niks zei draaide ik me weer terug en keek hem verward aan ‘je vleugels, ze zijn groter, maar dat niet alleen ook anders.’ Met een sprongetje stond ik op en liep naar de eerste de beste spiegel. Direct zag ik wat er aan de hand was. De bloem/vleugels die eerst nog een standaard paarse kleur hadden waren nu hemelsblauw met prachtige zilveren randen. Ze waren nu ook een stuk groter en ik hoefde mijn hand maar een klein beetje naar achter te steken om het aan te raken. Toen ik me weer wou omdraaien om terug naar Emmett te rennen, bonkte ik verbaasd tegen iets groots op. Met een klap viel ik achter over, maar voordat ik kon vallen was ik al opgevangen. Verbaasd staarde ik naar Emmett, en ik porde met mijn vinger tegen zijn borstkas ‘Wat ben jij hard, zeg.’ Met die woorden wreef ik verbaasd over mijn hoofd, dat deed echt pijn. Hij keek me even raar aan en begon toen te lachen ‘ja, dat komt ervan als je zo getraind als mij bent. Ik keek hem sarcastisch aan en liet mijn hand langzaam bij zijn arm omhoog glijden. Waar ik de durf vandaan haalde, geen idee. Ik boog langzaam naar hem toe en net voor zijn gezicht stopte ik. Mijn handen zaten nu elk op een arm en streelden zijn spierballen, en toen kuste ik hem. Blijkbaar had hij dit keer mijn spontane actie niet verwacht, want hij bleef even stil hangen, maar ging toen in de kus mee. Een kreun ontsnapte aan mijn lippen, en blijkbaar kon hij het niet laten, want hij begon te lachen. Even keek ik hem verontwaardigd aan, maar alles werd weer wazig toen hij zich naar me toe boog, zijn zoete adem op mijn gezicht deed me lichtjes glimlachen en zijn koude lippen drukte bijna tegen die van mij aan. Tot een verbaasd geluidje ons onderbrak, ik draaide mijn hoofd in de richting van het geluid terwijl ik nog steeds in Emmett zijn armen hing. Daar stond Esmé in de deuropening die ons met grote ogen bekeek. ‘Sorry, ik ben al weg.’ En ze draaide zich om, om richting de keuken te lopen. Emmett keek me grijnzend aan ‘betrapt.’ Mijn wangen werden rood, en ik keek naar de grond ‘zodra Edward dit weet komen de opmerkingen is het niet.’ Hij knikte ‘waarschijnlijk weet Alice het straks ook en begint ze al met het plannen van een trouwerij.’ Geshockeerd keek ik hem aan ‘ik ben 16, wat denkt ze wel niet.’ Hij grinnikte zachtje ‘it was a joke, you silly.’ Ik draaide met mijn ogen ‘Alice kennende.’ Dit deed zijn bulderende lach weer ontsnappen en van schrik klampte ik me nog meer aan hem vast, soms was hij best wel creepy met die lacht. ‘Ik weet dat ik erg leuk ben, maar je mag gerust loslaten.’ Meldde hij met een knipoog. Ik rolde met mijn ogen en liet toen langzaam los en hij zette me op de grond neer.

*Paar kleine dingetjes over het verhaal:*  
1\. Lily ruikt nu ze elf word, niet meer sterk voor de cullens, dankzij haar krachten.  
2\. Ze is onsterfelijk, vanaf haar achttiende stopt ze met groeien.  
3\. Ze is een soort stoorzender voor speciale vampier gaven.

Op het moment dat we de keuken in stapten was de rest ook alweer thuis, en Edward staarde ons met een grote grijns aan. Ik zuchtte diep, en keek blozend naar de grond. Blijkbaar vond hij dat erg komisch want hij grinnikte zachtjes. ‘Lily….’ Alice haar stem doorbrak de stilte, en ik wist direct wat er aan de hand was ‘Alice, denk er niet eens aan.’ Ik keek haar streng aan, en draaide me om naar Emmett. ‘Uhm, Lily je vleugels.’ Carlisle deed me opschrikken, en direct vloog dat me weer te binnen. ‘Ja Carlisle ik had het al gezien.’ Ik voelde plots iets over mijn vleugels heen gaan, en ik wist direct dat het Emmett was. Een aangename rilling trok door mee heen, en hij draaide me naar hem toe ‘je kunt het echt voelen, is het niet?’ Ik knikte voorzichtig, en wou wat zeggen maar werd onderbroken door een raar geluid. Verward keek ik om me heen om te kijken waar het vandaan kwam, tot dat ik zag dat iedereen mij aan keek. ‘Ik kook wel wat.’ Jasper zijn stem deed me opschrikken, en toen had ik pas door waar dat geluid vandaan kwam. Het was mijn maag. Iedereen grinnikte zachtjes toen ik verward in mijn buik porde. Ik had niet eens door gehad dat ik zo’n honger had, maar toen ik de heerlijke etensgeur rook begon ik gelijk te watertanden. Enthousiast keek ik over Jasper zijn schouder heen, om te kijken wat hij klaarmaakte. En kon de neiging om wat uit de pan mee te jatten nog net weerstaan. Een geweldig idee kwam in me op, en ik keek Emmett grijnzend aan ‘wat dacht je van een weddenschap, als ik win moet je een dag lang doen wat ik zeg.’ Blijkbaar dacht hij direct dat hij wel zou winnen want hij keek me vrolijk aan ‘en wat nou als ik win?’ Ik grinnikte ‘dat mag je helemaal zelf weten.’ ‘Dan draaien we het om, jij mag een dag lang alles doen wat ik zeg.’ Enthousiast keek ik hem aan. Toen het eten klaar was keek ik Jasper samenzweerderig aan ‘verdeel al het eten maar over twee pannen, Jasper.’ Hij knikte en schoof twee grote bulten pasta op de borden. Snel zette ik het op de tafel neer, en keek Emmett duister aan ‘wie als eerst zijn bord leeg heeft, is de winnaar.’ Dit had hij blijkbaar niet verwacht, want hij keek met een walgende blik naar zijn bord. Bella begon hard te lachen, en Alice huppelde vrolijk langs Emmett heen ‘succes.’ En dook naar Jasper toe. Terwijl ik aan tafel schoof keek ik Edward aan ‘kan jij het startsein geven?’ Hij knikte, en keek Emmett vrolijk aan ‘zit je klaar.’ Snel schoof Emmett aan tafel, en hij keek onderzoekend naar het eten. ‘ 3, 2, 1.. Go’ Snel begon ik met eten, al kostte het me behoorlijk veel moeite om niet alles uit te proesten bij het zien van het gezicht dat Emmett trok. Blijkbaar vond hij het niet zo smakelijk, want hij at met lange tanden en ik was al eerder op de helft dan hem. Na een aantal minuten stond mijn buik op ontploffen, en keek ik ontmoedigd naar de rest van het eten dat voor me lag. Als ik nu nog een hap zou eten zou ik over mijn nek gaan, maar Emmett was bezig met het inhalen van mijn voorsprong dus nam ik toch maar een grote hap. Dat was de druppel, zo snel als ik kon rende ik naar de wasbak, en ging over mijn nek. Dit was absoluut niet leuk.

Esmé keek me bezorgd aan, en reikte snel een nat doekje aan. Ik spoelde de wasbak snel schoon, en plukte een kauwgompjes uit het pakje dat in een kastje lag. Ook al vond Emmett dit blijkbaar heel erg grappig toch keek hij me bezorgd aan. Met een verdrietig gezicht keek ik hem aan, en al snel had hij zijn bord helemaal leeg. Depressief wierp ik een blik op mijn bord en keek hem toen aan. Hij grijnsde ‘je zit morgen de hele dag aan mij vast, is dat niet leuk.’ Zo slim als ik was, antwoordde ik er niet op en liep snel naar de woonkamer toe. Ik had echt verwacht dat hij niet verder zou komen dan één hap, maar blijkbaar had ik hem erg onderschat. Na een tijdje stil te hebben gezeten verveelde ik me zo erg dat ik uiteindelijk stuiterend richting de piano ging. Ik kon op dat moment maar één nummer bedenken om te spelen, dus als snel zat ik enthousiast op de toetsen te drukken. Het nummer was aangeleerd door mijn moeder, ze had het speciaal opgezocht omdat ik verslaafd was aan de film. De film was ook de reden dat ik begonnen was aan het boek, dat onderhand stuk was gelezen. Een gevoel van heimwee overspoelde me, ik mistte mijn eigen spullen waar herinneringen aanvast zaten. Misschien zou ik overmorgen mijn spullen wel kunnen ophalen, als dat proces dan toch voorbij was. Ook al zei de vrouw dat zij mijn moeder was, toch zou de vrouw die mij had opgevoed op de eerste plaats komen als moeder. Ze was er altijd voor me geweest. Uiteindelijk speelde ik het nummer uit, en stond toen op. Een korte ‘goodnight.’ Verliet mijn mond aangezien welterusten me niet erg toepasselijk leek bij vampiers die niet sliepen. Toen ik mijn favoriete pyjama had aangertrokken, en me diep onder de warme dekens had verstopt deed een lichte klik me opschrikken. In de deuropening stond Emmett, en hij ging zonder een woord te zeggen naast me liggen. Normaal had ik hem voor gek uitgemaakt, maar het voelde op dit moment behoorlijk comfortabel. Toch kon ik niet in slaap komen en een belangrijke vraag dook in me op. Ik draaide me om en staarde recht in zijn gezicht ‘Emmett, hoe kan het dat je vampier bent geworden als ik dat vragen mag?’ Hij glimlachte lief ‘natuurlijk mag je dat vragen.’ En hij begon aan zijn verhaal.  
In ben in 1915 in Gatlinburg, Tennessee geboren als Emmett McCarty. Ik heb altijd een rustig en fijn leven gehad, en deed vaak mee aan de jachten op beren. In 1935 kwam ik als twintigjarige, een beer tegen waar ik niet tegen op kon. Hij had me zwaar verwond en ik stond op het punt om te sterven. Tot er plots een beeldschone vrouw verscheen. Dat bleek uiteindelijk Rosalie te zijn die onderdeel was van de Cullen clan. Zij durfde me niet te veranderen en heeft 150 kilometer lang haar bloed lust ingehouden en me naar Carlisle gebracht, die me toen heeft veranderd.   
Ik keek hem met grote ogen aan en bedacht me plots iets ‘wat is er met die Rosalie gebeurd?’ Hij keek me even aan ‘we hebben een lange tijd wat gehad, alleen wisten we wel dat het geen echte liefde was. Twintig jaar geleden ontmoette ze Jason, en het was liefde op het eerste gezicht. Nu woont ze samen met hem bij de Denali clan in Alaska.’ Een kort moment overspoelde een gevoel van jaloezie me, maar besloot toen dat ze heel ergens anders zat. Emmett zou nooit iets met mij beginnen alleen maar om het gevoel van verlies kwijt te raken, dan had hij dat al twintig jaar eerder gedaan. Hij keek me lief aan, en drukte zachtjes mijn hoofd neer op het kussen ‘het is al laat, je moet nu slapen want anders heb ik niks aan je.’ De eerste paar woorden waren vol liefde, maar de laatste zin brak het gevoel direct, soms was hij toch zo irritant. Maar het gevoel keerde direct weer terug toen ik zijn koude lippen op mijn voorhoofd voelde ‘slaap lekker, beautiful.’


	9. Sleepwell

Zuchtend kroop ik nog wat meer tegen mijn kussen aan, en klemde mijn armen er omheen. Ik had toch zo heerlijk gedroomd, als was het nou niet echt een onschuldige meisjes droom geweest. Absoluut niet, maar het was wel iets geweest waar menig meisje van droomde. Een stevige make out sessie met Emmett. Een kreun ontsnapte aan mijn lippen toen ik er weer aan dacht, en automatisch drukte ik me nog dichter tegen mijn kussen aan, en probeerde de beelden weer voor me te zien. Hoe de spieren onder zijn shirt hadden gevoeld, en zijn handen die mijn lichaam verkenden. Ik zuchtte diep, wat was ik blij dat Edward mijn gedachten niet kon lezen. Al was hij waarschijnlijk behoorlijk misselijk geworden van alles wat hij zou hebben gezien in mijn fantasieën. Een kriebelend gevoel verspreidde zich over mijn arm, . Nooit geweten dat dromen zo ontzettend realistisch konden voelen. De tintelingen verspreidde zich over mijn arm, en ik voelde zijn koude lippen op de mijne. ‘Hé wacht eens even, dt kan toch helemaal niet.’ Mijn ogen vlogen open en ik keek recht in het grijnzende gezicht van mijn kussen, namelijk Emmett. Beschaamd bekeek ik onze houding. Tijdens mijn knuffel het kussen actie had ik het voor mekaar gekregen om mijn armen om hem heen te slaan. Zijn been zat vastgeklemd tussen mijn benen. Voordat ik me de andere kant op kon draaien lagen zijn handen al op mijn heupen, en lag dit keer mijn been vastgeklemd. Zijn glimlach verbreedde zich, en zijn witte tanden verschenen ‘goodmorning sleeping beauty.’ Dazzled keek ik naar zijn gezicht. De tijd leek even stil te staan, en ik knipperde verdwaasd met mijn ogen. Een zachte kus op mijn lippen, en zijn frisse, zoete adem op mijn gezicht deed me weer in de werkelijkheid belanden. ‘Goedemorgen.’ De heesheid in mijn stem was overduidelijk te horen, en ik vroeg me werkelijk af wat de reden was. Kwam het door de ochtend, of mijn droom van afgelopen nacht. Maar zijn aanrakingen maakten dat al snel duidelijk. Zo onopvallend mogelijk drukte ik me nog iets steviger tegen hem aan. ‘En waar heb jij over gedroomd?’ Om mijn steeds roder wordende wangen te verbergen gleed ik een eindje naar beneden en drukte mijn hoofd tegen zijn borst aan. ‘Dat wil je niet weten.’ Het kwam er een beetje mompelend uit doordat mijn mond tegen zijn shirt gedrukt was. Hij grinnikte zachtjes, en zijn handen gleden door mijn krullen heen. ‘Lieverd kun je, je die weddenschap nog herinneren, natuurlijk wil ik het weten.’ Met grote ogen keek ik op ‘ik droomde over mega pinguïns.’ Blijkbaar was dat niet erg geloofwaardig, want hij keek me met strenge ogen aan. ‘Niet liegen, Edward ving zo nu en dan wat op en…’ Een grom ontsnapte aan mijn lippen, die stomme Edward hij had ook gewoon zijn grote mond dicht kunnen houden. Toch won mijn eerlijke kan het van mijn schaamte, ik was zelf zo stom geweest om de weddenschap af te leggen dus moest ik de consequenties ook dragen. Alleen wist ik dat ik het hem niet kon vertellen zonder dicht te klappen, en de komende uren helemaal niks meer te durven zeggen. Dan maar een creatieve manier. In een snelle beweging trok ik mijn been terug, en draaide hem op zijn rug. Nu zat ik op hem met mijn benen elk aan een weerzijde. Ik hield mezelf overeind door met mijn handen op zijn borst te steunen, hij zou er toch geen last van hebben. Langzaam boog ik me naar voren, en drukte mijn lippen stevig op de zijne. Zijn tong drong mijn mond binnen en al snel zaten we verwikkeld in een hevige tongzoen. Mijn handen gleden over zijn borstkas en gleden onder zijn shirt. Zijn koude lichaam gloeide tegen mijn handen, en in een oogwenk was zijn shirt verdwenen. Bewonderd keek ik naar zijn ontblote borstkas, in dat korte ogenblik had hij ons omgedraaid en nu lag hij boven op mij. Gelukkig niet met zijn volledige gewicht, maar wel zo, dat elke centimeter van mijn lichaam werd bedekt door zijn huid. Zijn lippen drukte vurig op de mijne, en de greep om mijn heupen verstevigde. Een luide kreun plofte tegen zijn lippen, door dat geluid kwam ik weer bij zinnen en besloot dat het nu tijd was om te vertellen dat, dat een deel was geweest van mijn droom. Maar toen ik me weg wou draaien pakte hij me steviger beet en klemden zijn hand zich om mijn polsen die zich nu boven mijn hoofd bevonden. Hij keek me kort aan om zich ervan te verzekeren dat het niet ongewenst was, blijkbaar sprak mijn gezicht boekdelen want algauw gleed zijn hand langs mijn taille en glipte onder mijn shirt. Zijn onderzoekende bewegingen trokken kippenvel over mijn huid, maar zijn hand stopte twijfelend bij het randje van mijn BH. Trage bewegingen trokken mijn shirt uit en nu lag ik alleen nog in mijn ondergoed. Een zachte streling over mijn borsten zorgden voor een versnellende ademhaling, en zuchtend drukte ik mijn lichaam omhoog tegen de zijne aan. Dit keer was hij degene die kreunde en snel draaide hij ons op onze zij. Mijn armen waren nu vrij, en gleden hongerig over zijn borstkas. Mijn BH vervolgde de richting van mijn slaapshirt, en zijn lippen vervolgden een weg van mijn wang tot op mijn borsten. Een zinderend gevoel baande zich een weg richting mijn kruis, en kreunend duwde ik mijn onderlichaam tegen de vormende bobbel in zijn broek. Zijn snelle ademhaling werd tegen mijn borst geblazen, en een kort moment grinnikte ik om het idee dat het best onlogisch was voor een vampier, maar verwierp dat al snel het was prettig dus ik moest niet nadenken. Zachtjes zoog hij aan een tepel, en kreunend kraste ik met mijn nagels over zijn rug. Mijn kruis bewoog over de zijne en ik kon nog net wat uitbrengen ‘Emmett.’ ‘Hmm.’ Hij mompelde wat en drukte toen zijn lippen weer op de mijne. Zachtjes ging ik in zijn bewegingen mee, en onze tongen speelden al snel een innig liefdesspel (Nooit gedacht dat ik DIE woorden zou gebruiken.) Zijn handen gleden naar beneden, en wouden al onder mijn slip glijden, maar op dat moment stopte ik hem. Even moest ik op adem komen, maar boog me toen naar hem toe en fluisterde zachtjes in zijn oor ‘en toen werd ik wakker.’

Zijn ogen schoten open, en mijn lippen krulden om. Dit had hij blijkbaar niet verwacht. ‘Tijd voor een ontbijtje, denk je ook niet?’ Snel stond ik op en liep richting de kast, tot een klein kuchje me deed omdraaien ‘Lil, je vleugels zijn weg.’ Automatisch vlogen mijn handen naar mijn rug, en tot mijn verbazing voelde ik inderdaad niks. Heel even was ik in paniek, maar dat zakte weg toen ik me bedacht dat ik dit het moment kon zijn waarop ik mijn vleugels kon intrekken. Alleen hoe zou ik ze dan weer uit kunnen klappen. Een simpel plan kwam in me op, ik had het ooit eens in een sprookje gelezen. Zachtjes prevelde ik het woord ‘uitklappen.’ En direct voelde ik de aanwezigheid weer bij mijn rug, het gevoel dat me zo langzamerhand vertrouwd was geworden. Toen ik het woord inklappen prevelde verdween het gevoel direct en een trotse glimlach sierde mijn gezicht. Eigenlijk was dit nog best leuk. Met een verlichte zicht opende ik de deur van mijn kast, eindelijk hoefde ik geen moeite meer te doen om een geschikt shirt uit te kiezen. Dat rare kuchje klonk weer door de kamer heen, en hoopte voor Emmett dat hij snel van plan was om daar mee te stoppen want het werkte behoorlijk op mijn zenuwen. Met een geïrriteerde blik draaide ik me om en keek hem aan ‘wat is er?’ Hij lachte breeduit en automatisch krulde mijn lippen ook lichtjes om ‘ik bepaal vandaag wat je draagt.’ En weg was de lach, waar gaat dit op uit draaien. Hij keek me nog steeds met een geile grijns aan, en ik wist dat dit eigenlijk ook een beetje mijn schuld was. Toch hoopte ik dat dit niet de hele dag door zou gaan.  
Uiteindelijk viel mijn kleding keuze best wel mee, één van mijn favoriete jurkjes en een paar warme, witte sokken omdat ik koude voeten had. Mijn ondergoed daarin tegen, was hopeloos. Een setje dat Alice mij ooit onder dwang had laten kopen. Oftewel een hemelsblauwe bh afgezet met een zwart randje en een string. Iets wat echt niet comfortabel zat. Het was ook erg moeilijk om hem de andere kant op te laten kijken terwijl ik me om zou kleden, maar met wat dreigen en smeken kwam ik een heel eind. En nu stond ik dus in mijn ondergoed terwijl hij de andere kant op keek. In ieder geval dat dacht ik, want ik voelde zijn ogen op dit moment op mijn lichaam branden. ‘Ik dacht dat je zou wachten tot dat ik me fatsoenlijk aan had gekleed?’ Zei ik terwijl ik me omdraaide. Maar hij reageerde niet op mijn vraag, en stond in een flits voor me. Geschrokken slaakte ik een gilletje, maar hij trok zich er niets van aan en stak langzaam zijn arm uit. Zijn vingers raakten zachtjes de littekens die mijn bovenbenen sierden. En gleden toen van mijn benen naar mijn schouders. Hij liet me langzaam een rondje draaien, en een zachte grom kwam over zijn lippen toen hij mijn toegetakelde rug zag. Op het moment dat ik hem weer in de ogen keek verdween de kwade blik, en keek hij me treurig aan ‘heeft hij dat allemaal gedaan?’ Voorzichtig knikte ik, maar stapte direct naar hem toe ‘het maakt niet uit, ik wil het vergeten.’ Ik boog me rustig naar hem toe ‘ik heb jou nu.’ En drukte mijn lippen teder op de zijne. Mijn hand gleed door zijn haar heen, en zijn tong tikte vragend tegen mijn lippen. Al snel opende ik voorzichtig mijn lippen, en begonnen onze tongen een plagend spelletje met elkaar.   
Ik wist zeker dat ik van hem hield, en ik wou hem nooit meer kwijt. We werden opgeschrikt door de deur die met een knal open vloog ‘Emmett!’

Bella stond in de deuropening en keek verward om haar heen, maar toen ze ons zag veranderde haar blik. Haar ogen keken verbaasd naar mij, terwijl ze achteruit schuifelde richting de deur. ‘Emmett, je moet straks mee jagen, Lily kan hier alleen blijven.’ Na die woorden sloot ze de deur met een klap. Verward keek ik Emmett aan ‘waarom keek Bella zo raar?´ Hij grinnikte even ´je staat nog in je ondergoed lieveling.´ Verbaasd keek ik naar beneden en kwam tot de conclusie dat ik inderdaad nog in mijn ondergoed stond. Zachtjes duwde ik hem aan de kant, en schoot snel in mijn jurkje, en trok mijn warme sokken aan. Toen ik me weer wou omdraaien naar Emmett, zweefde ik zomaar door de lucht heen, en klemde ik me verward aan hem vast. Nu hing ik als een aapje aan Emmett zijn borstkas, en keek geschrokken in zijn gezicht. Wat hem blijkbaar niet boeide, want hij schoot in volle vaart de kamer uit, richting de woonkamer. Daar stond de rest lachend te wachten op Emmett. Carlisle gezicht werd even bezorgd, maar zag de humor er wel van in. ´Aangezien Lily haar vleugels nu kan verbergen, gaan we met z´n allen te jagen.´ Alice haar stem klonk als muziek klanken door de kamer heen, maar het enige wat ik kon was verward staren, hoe wisten zij dat? Esmé had het direct door want ze wees stilletjes naar Edward die me vrolijk aankeek ´ik heb Emmett zijn gedachten nog altijd.´ Ik knikte even, en toch ´waarom is het zo belangrijk dat ik mijn vleugels kan verbergen?´ ´Omdat we niet willen dat iemand het toevallig ziet.´ Carlisle keek me kort aan, maar draaide zicht toen weer om. Emmett drukte nog snel een kus op mijn lippen, en in een korte flits waren ze allemaal al weg. Nu zat ik dus eenzaam in dit huis, terwijl ik niet wist wat ik moest doen. Dus begaf ik me maar richting de zwarte vleugel, oefenen zou nooit kwaad kunnen. Langzaam begon ik met spelen, en raakte verdwaald in de zoete klanken van de piano waar ik zo van hield. Een irritant getringel doorbrak het piano geluid, en deed mij ontwaken uit mijn trance. Snel stond ik op, en liep rustig naar de deur, verbaasd over het idee dat er iemand voor de deur stond. De Cullens kregen eigenlijk noout bezoek, en ik had dan ook helemaal niemand verwacht. Met een vrolijke glimlach opende ik de deur, maar mijn lach betrok weer toen ik zag wie er voor de deur stond. Heel langzaam liep ik naar achter en een niet bevattende angst maakte zich van me meester. Zijn mond opende zich langzaam, en de woorden klonken luid in de stilte ´hallo, zusje.´ Een hand trok me met een stevige greep de duisternis in, en mijn ogen vielen dicht.

 

Een hand onder mijn shirt deed me mijn ogen opensperren en ik keek recht in zijn gezicht. Op dat moment nam de woede het over van de angst en met een kwade blik duwde ik hem zo hard mogelijk van me af ‘ik wil dat je nu vertrekt!’ De woede in mijn stem was duidelijk te horen, maar hij toonde geen enkele emotie en keek me alleen maar schamper aan. ‘Wie zegt dat ik jou ga gehoorzamen.’ En hij liep dreigend op me af ‘ik heb je een lange tijd moeten missen.’ Zijn vingertoppen streelden onderzoekend mijn wang, en een huivering trok door me heen. Ik wou dat ik mijn krachten kon beheersen, zodat ik hem wat kon laten zien, maar het enige wat ik kon was mijn vleugels uitklappen. Die gedachte bracht me op een idee, als ik mijn vleugels nu zou uitklappen, zou hij misschien verbaasd zijn en kon ik er vandoor gaan. Een korte blik richting de deur, maakte me duidelijk dat het erg makkelijk zou worden, want de deur stond wagenwijd open. ‘Denk maar niet dat je kan wegkomen.’ Zijn stem bracht me terug uit mijn gedachtes, en snel keek ik hem aan. Zijn gezicht had een duistere gloed, en zijn hand gleed weer naar beneden. Maar een duw van mij liet hem stoppen, en hij zette struikelend een paar passen achteruit. Snel stond ik op, en keek hem kwaad aan ‘ik wil niks meer met je te maken hebben.’ ‘Zusje lief, dat meen je niet.’ Hij stond alweer voor me, en keek me kwaad aan. Snel sloot ik zijn blik buiten, en concentreerde me erop om mijn vleugels uit te laten klappen. Een scheurend geluid deed me beseffen dat het was gelukt, en even verdween mijn hand richting mijn rug. Waar ik twee kaarsrechte scheuren in mijn shirt voelde precies op de plaats waar de vleugels doorheen staken. Jonas zijn mond was onderhand opengevallen, en ik maakte snel gebruik van zijn verwarring. In een noodvaart rende ik de deur uit, naar buiten. Alleen ging er op dit punt volledig iets mis, mijn vleugel begonnen namelijk te bewegen en mijn voeten verloren hun vaste ondergrond. Een paniekerig gevoel ontstond, toen ik zag hoe de vaste grond steeds verder verdween. Maar het triomfantelijke gevoel kwam al snel op het moment dat ik zag dat Jonas me kwaad aankeek daar beneden. Nu ik de tijd had om rustig te bestuderen wat ik kon, probeerde ik met verschillende manieren om vooruit te komen. Al snel vloog ik op een snel tempo vooruit, en een enthousiaste gil ontsnapte aan mijn lippen toen ik het uitzicht onder me zag. Het strand strekte ver voor me uit, en het water glinsterde in de felle zon. Het triomfantelijke gevoel verdween direct, toen ik merkte dat ik aan het dalen was. En niet zo langzaam ook, ik volle vaart viel ik richting het water, en weer liet ik een gil horen alleen dit keer niet van enthousiasme. Met een luide plons kwam ik in het ruige water terecht, maar tot mijn grote verbazing kon ik gewoon ademhalen. Een bel had zich om me heen gevormd, en ik kon het niet laten om mijn vinger er tegen aan te laten komen. Met een plop verdween de bel, en ik wou geschrokken een hap lucht nemen. Alleen was dit niet mogelijk, op het moment dat ik het zoute zeewater in mijn longen voelde branden verdween elk teken van leven om me heen en werd alles zwart.


	10. I can be a freak.

Een schuivend geluid viel me op zodra de duisternis weer verdween, en lichtjes knipperend tegen het felle licht opende ik mijn ogen. Tot mijn grote schrik zag ik boven me een grote wolvenkop, en als ik nog enig gevoel in mijn spieren zou hebben gehad dan was ik nu gillend weg gerend. Maar het enige wat ik kon doen was, met grote ogen terug staren, en hopen dat hij me niet met huid en haar zou op eten. De woorden van Emmett schoten door mijn hoofd, en direct werd alles een beetje duidelijk.

‘Emmett wat vind je van het idee om samen naar het strand toe te gaan?’ Hij keek me lachend aan door mijn enthousiasme, maar schudde toch zijn hoofd. Met grote ogen, en een pruillipje keek ik terug ‘waarom niet?’ Zijn blik verduisterd even, maar hij antwoordde wel ‘we hebben een verdrag, en we mogen daar dus niet komen.’ Toen ik heb vragend aankeek legde hij het hele verhaal uit.  
Met grote ogen keek ik hem aan, en direct begon ik te spreken toen hij klaar was ‘dus er zitten daar echte weerwolven?’ Hij wou knikken, maar schudde daarna snel zijn hoofd ‘het zijn geen echte kinderen van de maan, maar shape shifters. Ze kunnen altijd veranderen, en heb nog de controle over hun acties en daden.’ Ik knikte kort, en hij keek me waarschuwend aan ‘ik heb liever niet dat je er heen gaat Lily, ze zijn nog steeds gevaarlijk als ze kwaad zijn, ik wil niet dat jouw iets overkomt.’ Door zijn lieve woorden, zei ik braaf ja, en kroop wat verder weg in de bank. Er zaten hier dus meer mythische wezens.

Zodra ik mijn kracht weer terug kreeg, kwam ik langzaam omhoog en keek kort naar de wolf. Die tot mijn verbazing niet erg vriendelijk leek, want hij keek me kwaad aan en gromde diep naar me. Angstig zette ik een paar passen achteruit, maar bleef verbaasd stilstaan toen er een lange jongen vanuit de bossen deze kant opliep. ‘ Paul, hou op, je maakt haar bang.’ Zijn stem weergalmde over het gebied, maar ik bleef waakzaam stilstaan, toen er een andere jongen volgde ‘Embry je ruikt het toch, ze stinkt ontzettend naar vampier, ze moet er wel één zijn.’ De andere jongen die blijkbaar Embry heette schudde kort zijn hoofd ‘Quil, dat kan niet, geen enkele vampier zou bijna verdrinken in het water, die hoeven geen adem te halen.’ Dat zette Quil blijkbaar aan het denken, wat hij knikte vaag, en staarde me verbijsterd aan. Toen zijn blik over mijn lichaam gleed, keek ik verward naar beneden, en zag tot mijn grote schrik dat mijn jurkje helemaal doorscheen. Mijn sokken waren van wit naar bruin verkleurd, en de tempratuur leek plots veels te koud want er stond kippenvel op mijn huid. Embry stapte voorzichtig op me af, maar elke stap die hij naar voren deed, deed ik naar achter. Al snel stond ik bijna weer in het koude water, maar dat leek Embry door te hebben want hij bleef nu stilstaan. ‘Wie ben jij?’ Zijn stem klonk erg zacht, waarschijnlijk om mij niet te laten schrikken. En ik opende net mijn mond om wat te zeggen toen iets onverwachts me tegen hield. Paul sprong in wolf vorm op me af. Zijn klauwen kwamen in volle vaart op mijn buik terecht, en drongen diep mijn vlees binnen. Een gil weerklonk en echode langzaam na, terwijl ik toekeek hoe het bloed uit mijn lichaam stroomde. Een paniekerige stem weerklonk, terwijl Embry zijn stem erdoor heen brulde ‘Paul, ik zei toch dat het geen vampier was!’ Blijkbaar bleek hij dat nu wel door te hebben, want hij sprong snel van me af, en rende in volle vaart het bos. Langzaam verschenen er sterretjes voor mijn zicht, en ik wist dat ik binnen enkele seconden out zou gaan door het vele bloedverlies. Een schorre help kon ik nog net uitbrengen, en toen vielen mijn ogen vermoeid dicht, zou het dan nooit ophouden?  
Een irritant gepor deed me mijn ogen openen, en tot mijn verbazing lag ik languit in een groot bed. Mijn natte jurkje had plaats gemaakt voor een gigantisch shirt dat tot aan mijn knieën reikte en een paar sportsokken zaten aan mijn voeten. Toen ik me voorzichtig omhoog duwde keek ik recht in een paar helder bruine ogen. Iets wat me snel achteruit deed schuiven, ik wist totaal niet wat ik hiervan moest verwachten behalve dat ik ze niet vertrouwden. Mijn gedachtes verschoven even toen ik me plots besefte dat ik helemaal geen pijn had. Alweer vergeten dat die jongen nog in de kamer was trok ik snel het shirt omhoog, maar zag helemaal niks zitten, op een paar littekens naar. Een geschrokken ademhaling deed me weer beseffen dat die jongen er was, dus trok ik een noodvaart mijn shirt weer naar beneden. Maar de jongen keek me met grote ogen aan ‘wat ben jij?’ Ik kon het niet laten om nerveus te giechelen, iets wat ik altijd deed in rare situaties ‘dat is weer eens wat anders dan, wie ben jij?’ Zonder wat te zeggen draaide hij zich om, en gooide de deur open. Blijkbaar zaten we boven, want hij schreeuwde, de naam Sam en draaide zich weer terug naar mij. Na wat gestamp verscheen er een man, die me onderzoekend aankeek. Zonder ook maar iets te zeggen trok de jongen mijn shirt omhoog en wees naar mijn wonden. Angstig schoof ik achteruit, wie dacht hij wel dat hij was. Ik trok zijn kleding toch ook niet uit? Niet dat er veel uit te trekken viel, maar goed. De man keek me bars aan en stelde precies dezelfde vraag, als de jongen. Ik antwoordde niet, maar kroop wel meer in elkaar, voor geen goud dat ik ze zou vertrouwen. Plots schoot er een vrouw naar binnen die Sam kwaad aankeek ‘je laat haar met rust Sam, het is maar een kind.’ Sam knikte tot mijn verbazing braaf, en de vrouw draaide zich bezorgd richting mij. Zonder een woord te zeggen trok ze het shirt tussen de jongen zijn vingers weg. En liet zich naast me neer ploffen, ze glimlachte vriendelijk. Ook al trokken drie lange littekens haar mondhoek naar beneden, toch maakte het haar niet minder knap. ‘Ik ben Emily.’ Haar stem klonk kalm en vertrouwd, en deed me als automatisme ook mijn hand uitsteken ‘ik ben Lily.’ Mijn stem klonk schor en zacht, iets wat me erg irriteerde ik wou niet slap lijken. ‘mag ik de telefoon even lenen?’ Mijn stem klonk iel en trillerig. Emily knikte kort, en liep ondanks de kwade grom van Sam naar beneden om de telefoon op te halen. In de aantal secondes dat ze weg was, keken de jongen en de man me duister aan terwijl ik bang terug keek. Een opgeluchte zucht klonk door de kamer op het moment dat Emily met de telefoon binnen stapte. En in een snel tempo tikte ik Emmett zijn nummer in, de telefoon ging nauwelijks over en er werd al opgenomen. ‘Lily ben jij dat.’ Zodra ik zijn stem hoorde begonnen de tranen over mijn wangen te stromen, en schor fluisterde ik zijn naam. ‘Waar ben je, ik kom je direct ophalen.’ De bezorgdheid was duidelijk te horen, maar ik wist dat het niet zou kunnen ‘ik ben in la push.’ Een schel gevloek, en een luide bonk was duidelijk te horen en zijn stem klonk bars door de telefoon ‘waarom ben je daar?’ Fluisterend gaf ik antwoord in korte steek woorden ‘Jonas, ik crashte, vliegen, in het water, aangevallen door Paul.’ Dat laatste deed het hem want zijn stem klonk zo luid dat ik de telefoon snel bij mijn oor weg haalde ‘WAT HEEFT DIE IDIOTE BRULAAP GEDAAN, IK HAK HEM IN BBQ STUKJES DIE IDIOTE….’ De stem hield op en ervoor in de plaats klonk de stem van Carlisle ‘Lily, kun je de telefoon aan Sam geven als die daar is?’ Ik knikte ook al kon Carlisle dat niet zien, en gaf de telefoon aan de kwaad kijkende man die snel de kamer uitliep. Wat zou er nu gebeuren?

Een harde hand sleurde me uiteindelijk mee, en de jongen die voorin een autootje zat keek me verontschuldigend aan toen Sam me hard handig op de bijrijders stoel duwde. Snel klikte ik de versleten gordel vast, met het idee dat – dat een stuk veiliger was. En glimlachte treurig naar de jongen. Voordat hij de auto startte pakte ik in een opwelling zijn hand vast en schudde hem zachtjes ‘ik ben Lily.’ Hij knikte vrolijk, waarschijnlijk blij met het idee dat ik toch beleefd probeerde te zijn ondanks de situatie. En schudde enthousiast terug ‘Ik ben Jared.’ Ondanks het feit dat die shape shifters me niet erg aardig leken, kwam hij er lief over. Een soort grote broer uitstraling, iemand die je nooit als vriendje zou kunnen zien, maar er altijd voor je was. Toen we eenmaal een eindje bij Sam uit de buurt waren, begon hij met praten ‘dus, wat doe jij hier?’ Fijn natuurlijk zou hij met die vraag komen, toch beantwoordde ik het eerlijk, ik moest mijn verhaal kwijt.’ Kort schraapte ik mijn keel en keek toen naar zijn profiel ‘Ik was alleen thuis, omdat de rest van de Cullens aan het jagen waren, tot mijn broer plotseling voor de deur stond. Ik viel flauw, werd aangerand en vluchtte toen. Plots begonnen mijn vleugels te werken, maar dat ging mis dus verdween ik in het water. Uiteindelijk komt het erop neer dat Paul me redde, en daarna aanviel. En toen was ik dus bij Emily thuis.’  
Zijn mond was zo onderhand open gezakt, en grijnzend duwde ik zijn onderkaak weer tegen zijn bovenkaak. Met een speels tikje sloeg hij mijn hand weg, en draaide kort mijn kant om daarna direct weer naar de weg te kijken ‘maar je zei vliegen, wat ben je dan?’ Ik twijfelde even, kon ik hem wel vertrouwen? Maar besloot toch te antwoorden ‘een elf.’ Hij knikte verdwaasd, maar zei verder niks. Dit had hij blijkbaar niet zien aankomen. Al snel stonden we stil op de weg, en tot mijn verbazing stond daar een gigantische jeep. Een groot opvallend gestalte stond er nonchalant tegen aangeleund maar toch zag je de spanning in zijn lichaam. In een snelle draai klauterde ik uit de auto, maar sprintte niet direct naar Emmett toe. Snel draaide ik me om naar Jared die me bezorgd aankeek, maar ook nieuwsgierig ‘bedankt voor het brengen Jared.’ Hij knikte kort, en wou alweer instappen, maar iets hield hem tegen want hij draaide zich weer terug. ‘Zou ik..’ Het bleef even stil maar toch ging hij verder met praten ‘Zou ik je vleugels mogen zien.’ Ik vertrouwde hem nu volledig, ook al was het in zo’n korte tijd. Hij had iets, dus klapte ik een oogwenk mijn vleugels uit en keek hem grijnzend aan. Zijn mond stond weer open, en zijn ogen waren groot ‘tot ziens, Jared.’ Met kordate passen liep ik naar Emmett terwijl ik mijn vleugels weer inklapte. De laatste paar meter trok ik een kort sprintje en dook zo Emmett armen in, dat was het moment waarop ik mijn emoties liet zien. Tranen verpestten zijn shirt, en ik klemde me snikkend nog wat dichter tegen me aan. Zijn sterke armen klemden zich om mijn middel en zijn fluisterende stem klonk troostend in mijn oor ‘we gaan naar huis, beautiful.’  
En met een korte beweging plaatste hij me in de jeep. Hij tilde me al snel op uit de auto, en mij in zijn armen liep hij terug het huis in. Mijn veilige haven.

Met een paar spastische uitrek bewegingen werd ik wakker, en merkte tot mijn verbazing dat ik in mijn eigen bed lag. Veel had ik gister niet meer mee gekregen, en wat ik nog had opgevangen liet me weten dat iedereen vandaag weg zou zijn. Eigenlijk best wel raar als je bedenkt wat er was gebeurd maar goed. Snel schoot ik in comfortabele joggingbroek met een simpel shirt en een dik vest. Ik zou vandaag toch niet naar buiten gaan, en als er verder niemand was zou het ook niet veel uitmaken. Rustig denderde ik de grote witte trap af, richting de keuken om te kijken wat Esmé nou eigenlijk allemaal had ingeslagen. Blijkbaar vond ze het erg leuk om te kijken wat een normaal etende allemaal at. Want de koelkast was tot de nok toe gevuld, met voedsel en drinken. Grinnikend pakte ik een pk chocopops en wat melk. Het liefst at ik altijd wat simpels als ontbijt. Zo voorzichtig mogelijk liep ik naar de witte bank, met de hoop dat ik niks zou knoeien op het witte tapijt. Terwijl ik ging zitten nam de afstandsbediening zijn plaats in en begon ik met rondzappen. Tegen de tijd dat mijn ontbijt op was had ik al tweehonderd zenders gehad, en nog niks leuks gevonden. Verveeld draaide ik me in een andere houding en ging verder met rondzappen. Zo af en toe mompelde ik verveeld wat bij een bepaald programma, maar na driehonderd zenders gaf ik het op. Ik had zo onderhand pijn in mijn rug van de vele houdingen en zuchtte diep. Met een vaag sprongetje liep ik naar de keuken en ruimde netjes het kommetje op. Het was zo’n groot huis en toch verveelde ik me te pletter. Dus liep ik weer eens naar de vleugel. Edward en Jasper hadden laatst mijn bladmuziek opgehaald, dus nu kon ik elk nummer spelen. Al snel kwam ik uit op mijn favoriete nummer namelijk my heart will go on van de Titanic. Al snel had ik de juiste tonen gevonden, en mijn stem klonk luid en duidelijk door het huis heen. Ik had nog nooit opgetreden voor publiek, nadat mijn vader me had verteld dat ik niet kon zingen. Vroeger had mijn moeder me vaker verteld dat het niet waar was, maar toch bleef het altijd aan me knagen. Ik had nooit de durf gehad om voor iemand anders dan mijn moeder te zingen, en dan nog was het stilletjes. 

You're here, there's nothing I fear,   
And I know that my heart will go on   
We'll stay forever this way   
You are safe in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on

De laatste klanken klonken door de kamer heen, en stierven langzaam weg. Met mijn ogen dicht liet ik het gelukzalige gevoel door me heen trekken. Nog nooit had ik me zo geliefd gevoeld als bij Emmett, soms vroeg ik me af of het niet gewoon één grote droom was. Maar elke aanraking en elk lief woordje bevestigde het keer op keer, het was geen droom en hij was nu mijn leven. Een zachte bonk deed me omdraaien, en tot mijn grote verbazing stond hij daar. Zijn ogen stonden vol wonder wijd open en de glinsterende pretlichtjes waren duidelijk te zien. Toen drong het tot me door, hij had me horen zingen.

‘hé.’ Zijn hese stem geluid deed de rillingen over mijn rug lopen, en ik keek verlegen naar de grond. ‘Waarom heb je nooit verteld dat je kunt zingen?’ Ik schudde zachtjes mijn hoofd maar antwoordde niet, mijn stem geluid zou niet passen in dit moment. Zijn koude vingers drukten tegen mijn kin en ik keek hem met lichtte dwang aan. Ik wist dat hij het zag, en besloot blijkbaar om het te laten rusten. Snel stond ik op, en liep met een twee korte pasjes op hem af. Zijn spieren spanden zich kort even aan en met een lichte glimlach drukte ik me tegen hem aan. Ondanks dat ik me net ongemakkelijk voelde, drong het gevoel van lust zich aan me op. De rest was er niet, waarom zouden we daar niet van profiteren. Zelf leek hij dat ook te denken, want in een korte beweging lag ik al in zijn armen en stonden we in de slaapkamer. Zijn lippen drukten stevig tegen de mijne terwijl hij me zachtjes tegen de muur aan drukte. Zijn handen gleden in een zachte streling naar mijn billen, zodat ik mijn benen om zijn middel kon klemmen. Een vragend likje zorgde ervoor dat ik mijn lippen opende. Zodra ik zijn koele zoete adem proefde, drukte ik me automatisch nog wat dichter tegen hem aan. Een zacht geluidje werd gesmoord door zijn mond, en zijn lippen krulden zich om in de perfecte glimlach. Heel even verdwenen zijn lippen, en keken zijn ogen diep in de mijne. Mijn voorhoofd veranderde langzaam in een ijsblokje door zijn lichaamstemperatuur, maar dat had ik bijna niet door. De twinkeling breidde zich uit in die prachtige ogen, en langzaam streelden mijn vingers zijn gezicht. Bij zijn lippen aangekomen stopte ik en keek hem speels aan. Zijn grijns werd breder, en zonder dat ik er iets van merkte lagen we plots op het bed. Door de snelle verandering keek ik kort geschokt om me heen, maar dat verdween snel. Mijn handen gleden over de spieren die verborgen waren onder zijn shirt, en zijn handen gleden langs het profiel van mijn lichaam. Aangekomen bij mijn heupen kwam hij weer omhoog, en met een handigheid maakte hij de knopen van mijn vest los, die al snel op de grond lag. Met een zucht nam ik afscheid van het warme vest, en direct volgde mijn shirt. Grinnikend porde ik kort in zijn zij, en ondanks dat hij er als vampier geen last van moest hebben maakte hij een spastische beweging. Direct deed ik het nog een keer, en door de verslappende aandacht kreeg ik de kans om ons om te draaien. Nu zat ik met een grote glimlach boven op hem en plukte onschuldig aan zijn shirt ‘wat zullen we hier eens mee doen?’ Langzaam liet ik mijn hand onder zijn shirt glijden, terwijl ik hem recht in de ogen keek ‘wat zou jij er mee willen doen.’ Zijn stem klonk hees, en de opwinding was er duidelijk in te horen. Dus trok ik in een vloeiende beweging zijn shirt uit. Nog steeds was ik verbaasd dat iemand er zo lekker uit kon zien zonder shirt.

Voorzichtig boog ik me naar hem toe, en drukte mijn lippen hongerig op de zijne. Zijn handen waren al bezig om mijn bh los te maken, en een glimlach verscheen op zijn lippen toen het hem lukte. De lucht zat vol spanning, en toch wist hij er een luchtige sfeer aan te geven. Mijn vingers krasten met zachte bewegingen over zijn borstkas, en draaiden onderzoekend rondjes om zijn tepels.  
Zachtjes zuchtte ik en sloot voor een kort moment mijn ogen, dat was voor hem het moment om ons om te draaien. En nu hing hij steunend op zijn handen boven me. Even bedacht ik me dat hij dit als vampier uren vol kon houden, zonder ook maar spierpijn of wat dan ook te krijgen. Maar richtte mijn aandacht nu op zijn riem. Die erg tegen werkte, uiteindelijk wist ik hem los te maken waardoor ik zijn knoop direct los maakte. Met mijn voeten stroopte ik zijn broek naar beneden, hij grinnikte zachtjes en gleed teder met zijn hand langs mijn been. Om daarna ook mijn broek naar beneden te trekken. Zijn koude vingers streelden mijn been, en lieten een spoor van kippenvel achter. Zijn lippen drukte vurig op de mijne, en al snel speelden onze tongen vrolijk een spelletje terwijl mijn vingers de rand van zijn boxer onderzochten. Al snel verdwenen de lippen, en klonk er een gesmoorde kreun de kamer. Mijn vingers glipten onder de rekker van zijn boxer door, en ik keek hem onschuldig aan ‘ is er wat?’ Hij schudde moeilijk zijn hoofd, en keek me kort aan. Direct voelde ik zijn handen op mijn borsten, en dit keer was ik degene die kreunde. Nu gleden zijn vingers richting mijn slipje, en een scheurend geluid bevestigde wat hij net had gedaan ‘Emmett.’ Ik keek hem met grote ogen aan, en gaf hem een corrigerend tikje tegen zijn bovenbeen aan ‘je kunt niet zomaar kleding kapot scheuren.’ Hij keek me speels aan ‘wat heb ik net dan gedaan.’ Ik keek hem gefrustreerd aan, maar die blik veranderde al snel toen ik een vinger bij mijn schaamlippen voelde. Mijn heupen schokten kort omhoog, en direct was ik het hele incident vergeten. Mijn handen grepen automatisch zijn boxer beet, en trokken deze onhandig naar beneden. Na een paar stuntelende minuten gaf ik het op en zuchtte diep. Hij begreep de hint en trok hem zelf naar beneden. Zijn ogen keken me liefdevol aan en zijn handen duwden zachtjes een paar haarlokken van mijn gezicht. ‘I love you Lily.’ Zijn stem klonk voor het eerst echt breekbaar, ik glimlachte naar hem ‘My heart is all yours.’ Ik begroef mijn hoofd in zijn hals, om zijn zoete geur op te snuiven. Mijn hand gleed onopvallend naar beneden, en een luide kreun klonk door de kamer heen, toen ik zachtjes zijn erectie streelde. Zachtjes duwde hij mijn benen uit elkaar, en ik voelde zijn erectie tegen mij opening aan.. Hij keek me liefdevol aan en streelde zachtjes mijn wang ‘weet je zeker dat je er klaar voor bent?’ Ik knikte niet in staat om te antwoorden, en voelde hoe hij in me drong. Mijn gezicht vertrok van de pijn die door me heen ging, en ik probeerde de au geluidjes binnen te houden. Na een aantal keer nam dit echter plaats voor een heerlijk gevoel, en stootte ik zachtjes terug.   
Zachte geluidjes overheerste de stilte, en een laatste luide kreun klonk door de kamer toen we tegelijk klaarkwamen. Zuchtend rolde hij op zijn rug, en keek me kort aan. Woorden waren overbodig en ik genoot voor een kort moment van de stilte. Een waas verscheen voor mijn ogen, en mijn mond vormde zich tot een grote o. Grinnikend draaide hij zich op zijn zij en trok me tegen hem aan ‘ga maar slapen beautiful, ik blijf bij je.’ Een zwakke glimlach verscheen op mijn gezicht en krulde me automatisch tegen hem aan tot de slaap het overnam.

Een zachte streling over mijn wang deed me wakker worden, en tot mijn grote verbazing was het volledig donker. Na een aantal minuten kon ik de vormen onderscheiden, en zag ik hoe Emmett naast me lag. Zijn grote gestalte stak sterk af van de witte muur, en zijn borstkas ging op en neer ondanks dat het niet nodig was. Blijkbaar wist hij dat ik wakker was, want een zachte hé klonk door de kamer heen. Ik mompelde slaapdronken iets onverstaanbaars terug, en sloot moe mijn ogen weer. Overmorgen zou ik weer naar school gaan, en eigenlijk wou ik dat helemaal niet. Gelukkig had ik nog één dag samen met Emmett. Ook al zou ik dat op school ook zijn, het was nog steeds anders.  
Loom opende ik weer één oog, en probeerde een verstaanbare zin uit te spreken ‘hoe laat is het?’ Mijn stem klonk raar schor, en hij grinnikte zachtjes ‘het is pas drie uur ’s nachts, dus ga maar weer slapen. Dus ging ik rustig weer liggen, en sloot mijn ogen. Op weg naar dromenland.

Zijn koele adem streelde mijn nek,en kalmeerde me lichtjes, toch haalde het niet alle zorgen weg ‘ik weet niet of ik dit wel aan kan Emmett.’ ‘Het komt allemaal wel goed.’ Toch leek hij ook ongerust. We wiste beide niet wat dit zou brengen en of we dit zouden overleven. Het was zo raar, we waren onsterfelijk en toch hing de dood als een bijl boven ons. Zo in staat om de connectie tussen ons te verbreken. ‘Je weet dat ik van je hou.’ Ik knikte voorzichtig, ik wist het wel. Hij zei het niet vaak, maar als hij het zei zat het zo vol betekenis. Een doordringend geluid doorbrak de stilte, en direct wist ik het. Ze kwamen eraan, en ze zouden niet alleen zijn. Hoe konden we ooit weten, dat zo’n mooie tijd, kon omslaan naar zoiets dramatisch. Ik drukte kort mijn lippen op de zijne, en glimlachte ‘tot straks Emmett.’ Hij knikte bezorgd ‘ik hoop het, echt waar ik hoop het.’ Trillend stond ik op, op weg naar de open plek. Daar stonden ze op me te wachten, klaar om mijn krachten te aanschouwen.

Loom probeerde ik mijn ogen te openen, maar die werden dichtgehouden door duidelijk slaapresten. Kort wreef ik in mijn ogen om ze te kunnen openen. En een glimlach verscheen op mijn gezicht toen ik zijn ogen zag. Met een onverwachte snelheid schoot ik omhoog, om me daarna in zijn armen te werpen. ‘Ik heb je zo gemist.’ Hij keek me alleen maar verbaasd aan ‘ik was de hele tijd.’ Ik knikte ‘dat wel, maar ik kan je niet zien als mijn ogen dicht zijn.’ Een zucht klonk door de kamer, en hij schudde lichtjes zijn hoofd ‘soms ben je ook echt niet te volgen.’ Ik grinnikte, had hij dat nu pas door?  
Hij trok me voorzichtig op zijn schoot, en zijn armen klemden om me heen ‘je bent lief als je slaapt.’ Hoe kon hij het nou schattig vinden, als ik kwijlend en zuchtend in een vage houding op bed lag. Maar blijkbaar begon je als vampier bepaalde dingen anders te zien, dan wanneer je pas 16 jaar oud was. Ik had namelijk al eens iemand zien slapen en dat zag er echt niet uit. Een raar grommend geluid kwam uit mijn maag, en als automatisme greep ik naar mijn buik. Op mijn wangen verschenen blosjes, en Emmett liet zijn bulderende beer-die-stikt lach horen. Tot mijn verbazing had hij alweer een broek aan, en zonder een woord te zeggen stond hij op en liep naar beneden. Zijn shirt lag nog in de kamer, dus trok ik gewoon een slipje aan gevolgd door zijn shirt. Die gemakkelijk tot mijn knieën kwam.  
Zachtjes liep ik de trap af, om direct de keuken in te schuifelen. Daar stond Emmett al met een beschuitje met aardbeien erop. Alleen door de aanblik begon ik al te watertanden, en mijn maag liet een goedkeurend gebrom horen. ‘Zo te horen gaat dat er wel in.’ En hij gaf het bord aan mij, bijna hebberig knikte ik en begon vol smaak te eten. ‘Je weet dat de rest zo weer thuis komt.’ Ik knikte alweer, niet instaat om te antwoorden door een volle mond. ‘Vanaf morgen moet je weer naar school.’ Ik keek hem nu alleen maar aan ‘Lily ik wil dat je wel voorzichtig bent, die broer van je is niet te vertrouwen. En Edward kan je gedachtes niet lezen, dus wordt het moeilijk om alles te volgen.’ Snel slikte ik een stuk beschuit door ‘ik zal voorzichtig zijn, dat weet je tocht.’ Hij knikte al zag het er niet erg welgemeend uit.

‘Hallo lief zusje.’ Zijn stem klonk sterk door de duisternis. De gitzwarte vleugels staken donker af, en weerkaatste het maanlicht. Een sinistere lach stond op zijn gezicht, en zijn ogen straalde pure kilheid uit ‘je weet dat je het lot niet kunt ontlopen.’ Ik knikte, ik had het al die tijd al geweten.

Na al die tijd was hij terug gekomen. Ik had drie jaar lang in rust geleefd, samen met Emmett. Op die schooldag was ik erachter gekomen dat hij weg was, voor een lange tijd was ik bang geweest. Zou hij terug komen, en nu de tijd nemen om een plannetje te smeden. Ik wist het niet, maar nu was hij terug. En sterker dan ik verwacht had. Zijn arm spieren waren verdubbeld, en de sterke zwarte vleugels blonken in het maanlicht. Hij had voor het duister gekozen, dat was duidelijk. En nu was het zijn beurt om mij uit te roeien, ook al had het niet gehoeven. Ik spande mijn vleugels aan, en al snel hingen we beiden in de lucht, klaar om aan te vallen. Een rilling trok door me heen, wou ik dit wel. Ik had hem jarenlang als mijn dappere grote broer gezien en nu zou ik hem moeten doden. De energie stroomde door me heen, en ik maakte me gereed om mijn krachten te gebruiken, ik zou niet opgeven.  
Ik hield van Emmett, en zou hem nooit kunnen achterlaten. Soms zou ik dingen moeten doen, die je liever niet zou doen. Dit was één van die dingen, en ondanks de twijfels zou ik volhouden. Een warm gevoel spreidde zich door me heen, en stilletjes vroeg ik de natuur om hulp. Ik wist dat de bomen me zouden helpen, zolang het maar voor het goede was zouden ze alles doen. Al snel vlogen de bliksem flitsen me om de oren, terwijl hij in een gevecht was met een grote oude eikenboom. Zonder om me heen te kijken richtte ik mijn handen op hem en concentreerde me diep. Ik had hier weken op moeten oefenen, en had het nog steeds niet helemaal onder de knie. Toch stond het me goed gezind, want al snel zag ik hoe het felle licht ontstond. Op het moment dat er een flits door het veld heen trok, voelde ik hoe de bliksem insloeg. Een verlammend gevoel ontstond in mijn tenen en trok langzaam verder door mijn gehele lichaam. Dit keer was het niet de duisternis die me opslokte, maar een fel wit licht.

Zijn hand streelde langs zijn wang, en ik opende direct mijn ogen. ‘Haai’ hij glimlachte zijn tanden bloot. ‘Hooi’ ‘het is tijd om te gaan, denk je ook niet?’ Ik knikte. We zouden in ons eigen huis gaan wonen. Snel stond ik op en trok het jurkje dat ik aan had recht. Tijdens het wachten op de rest was ik in slaap gevallen. Hij grinnikte zachtjes en drukte een zachte kus op mijn lippen. Snel pakte ik zijn hand beet en samen liepen we naar de glazen schuifdeuren.  
Op naar een eeuwigheid vol liefde.


End file.
